My One and Only Amy, Part 2
by T1Weasel
Summary: Part two of "My One and Only Amy" written by SaoriKaoruMiller.
1. Hanging With The Guys and Gals

It was an early morning in Station Square as Sonic was the first to wake up. He was already in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Amy when came a knock at his door.

Sonic looked through his peephole and discovered it was his Mom and sister, Aleena and Sonia.

"Hey you guys, good morning. What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, Amy told us we could come to her class today. Well we called her and she didn't answer her phone and we thought that maybe you could contact her to see what time she wanted us there." Sonia explained

"Well I can tell you she didn't answer her phone because she didn't hear it but I sure did cause she's here with me. I'll be right back. Let me go and wake her up." Sonic said

"Oh Sonic dear don't do that. We don't want to interrupt her sleep." Aleena stated

"It's okay, I was about to wake her up anyway. Besides, it's fun to wake her up the way that I do." Sonic finished as he walked off to his room

"Come on Amy sweet stuff, it's time for you to wake up. Let's not forget you have a class today." Sonic stated

Amy just barely turned over and ignored her lover's call.

"Come on Ames don't make me wake you up the wrong way." Sonic teased as she only lightly stirred.

"Alright you asked for it." Sonic finished as he then got up out the bed and got a running start before jumping on the bed causing Amy to bounce in the air and land.

"Ah! Sonic that wasn't nice! You little meanie! Why did you wake me up like that?" Amy asked

"It's time for you to get up. Plus my Mom and sis are here and ready for class, so up and at 'em sleepy head." Sonic explained as he rolled out of the bed and went back into the living room.

"She'll be out in a minute. She needs to clean up and change her clothes so why don't you girls sit down for some breakfast while we wait." Sonic invited

They all went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast. About 15 minutes later Amy came out dressed for her class and sat down and ate her breakfast.

"You know Amy, Sonic didn't have to wake you up like that. We told him not to." Sonia stated

"It's alright. I _did_ have to get up eventually, even if he woke me up like that or not. I just gotta learn to expect that from him since he's always so playful in the early mornings." Amy finished as she got up and hugged Sonic tight

"You girls ready to go because I have to get the music set up before the other students arrive." Amy asked

"Bye Sonic honey, we'll see you later." Amy said as she kissed him good-bye, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door

"Sonic, please keep your brother entertained today. You know how he gets when he doesn't have anything to do." Aleena warned Sonic as she and Sonia headed out the door behind Amy.

"Alright, I understand mom. See you girls later." Sonic finished as he closed his door and the girls went down to Amy's truck, got inside, and headed to the dance studio.

Meanwhile Sonic got dressed and headed to his Mom's place to get Manic. he knocked on the door as Manic opened it.

"Hey Manic. What's up bro? What you up to?" Sonic asked

"Nothing. Mom and sis are gone so I really don't have anything to do." Manic stated

"You wanna come with me? I'm running to my buddy Tails place to help him put the finishing touches on the upgrades to the Tornado 2. Care to come with me?" Sonic asked

"Sure. Anything to keep me from going crazy with boredom around here." Manic finished as he ran in back and got dressed in one of the outfits Sonic had bought him.

"Looking cool bro. I knew you'd like that outfit because I know your fashion style. Let's get going, Tails is waiting for us." Sonic finished as Manic stepped out and locked up the apartment. Sonic grabbed him by the arm and dashed through Station Square towards the Mystic Ruins, headed to Tails workshop. They shortly arrived with Tails already busy on the plane.

"Hey little buddy, you need hand with that." Sonic stated

"Hey Sonic. You can help me calibrate the engine just a bit and your brother can help change the tires." Tails finished as Sonic and Manic grabbed the tools they needed and got to work

Back with Amy and the others the class had just arrived as Amy was putting on her mic and gear.

"Alright girls we have two new students joining our class today. This here is Aleena and Sonia. They are my in-laws-to-be so let's give them a big round of applause." Amy finished as the class applauded for them

It was then Amy started teaching them the dance moves to Ciara's "Get Up" as everyone started to slowly following the moves that Amy was showing them, learning step by step each move.

Aleena and Sonia were having the time of their lives as they danced and moved along with Amy in choreography until it was time for a break.

"Wow Amy! This is so much fun! I love dancing! I see why you do it, it's absolutely exhilarating." Sonia finished as she sat down to eat the lunch her mom had prepared for them.

"Amy dear you are a dancing genius. I felt the moves in every part of my body. It absolutely made me want to get up." Aleena finished quoting the name of the song.

It was then that Amy heard the door of her studio open and it was Shea.

"Hey girls how you guys doing?" Shea greeted

"Great Shea. What brings you here today? Don't you have to run the shop?" Amy asked

"My brother's covering for me for right now. I came here to give you guys this." Shea finished as she handed a piece of paper to Amy.

_**HALLOWEEN PARTY**_

_**Club Sakura**_

_**October 31, 2009**_

_**Time: 7:00-12:00**_

_**Club Sakura Reserved Only For Guests Who Obtain This Invite **_

_**Costume Are A Must**_

_**Drinks Flowing All Night**_

_**Food and Music will be provided**_

_**Live Band to Perform**_

_**Attend If you DARE!**_

"Me and my brother reserved Club Sakura for our Halloween party and I want you and all your friends to be there. So what do you say? Will you guys attend?" Shea asked

"Of course! You know I'm a sucker for parties. We'll see you guys then. I can't wait to tell Sonic and the others!" Amy exclaimed as Shea left to head back to work.

"Alright ladies, you ready to finish the class so we can get done here for today?" Amy spoke as everyone stood up with a loud yell.

They then started the music back up as Amy continued her lessons for the day.

Meanwhile Sonic, Manic, and Tails were sitting outside having some beers as they had finished the upgrades on the Tornado 2.

"Well Manic, you can't say you were bored now can you?" Sonic asked

"Nope. I liked working on the plane. It's a nice plane. Whose is it anyway?" Manic asked

"It's mine and Tails' plane mainly because we have fought many battles in that baby and it has never let us down has it little buddy." Sonic finished elbowing Tails playfully

"Nope, it hasn't. Even if I've built upgraded versions of the plane nothing takes the place of the classic." Tails finished taking another sip of his drink.

"There's more than one plane like this one?" Manic asked

"Yep. Why don't we show him Sonic?" Tails asked

"Alright buddy let's show him the other planes." Sonic finished as they all headed inside and stood on a platform where Tails pushed a lever down. This caused the platform to descend to a lower garage that housed all of Tails' many inventions. Manic's eyes widened at how many things Tails built throughout the years he's known Sonic.

"This here is our most recent plane, the X Tornado!" Tails exclaimed as he pulled the sheet off the plane

"You really are a genius. I bet you have degrees and everything don't you?" Manic asked

"Well, I'm not gonna brag but yeah I kinda do." Tails stated as they headed back up because it was getting late.

"Well Tails it's about time for us to be getting back to the house. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay buddy?" Sonic finished as exchanged hand gestures with Tails before grabbing his brother and dashing off towards home.

Sonic slowed his run to a walk as they were neared his building when Amy and the others pulled up at the same time and parked. They all got out as Amy ran to Sonic and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and planting kisses all over him, leaving lipstick all over his face. All the while her was tail wagging which signified to Sonic she was excited about something.

"Well, you haven't done that in a long time." Sonic stated as he got up covered in kisses

"What?" Amy asked

"You pounced on me like you used to do when we were younger." Sonic answered

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited because Shea stopped by my studio and invited all of us to Club Sakura Halloween Night for a party she is throwing. I just can't wait!" Amy exclaimed

"I can tell you're excited because you tail is wagging." Sonic commented pointing at her tail

"Will you help me call and tell everyone so we can be sure they all can go? I mean the party is tomorrow. We need to go and get our costumes, or better yet, make them. So what do you say?" Amy asked

"Of course. Let's go upstairs and get started and we'll get together tonight and go shopping for our costumes." Sonic finished

They all headed upstairs to Sonic's place as they began dialing and texting at lightning speeds. It was a mere 45 minutes later when everyone showed up ready to go.

All the girls hopped into Amy's truck and the guys hopped into Shadow's as they all headed to the mall to go costume shopping for the party tomorrow.

They arrived at the mall shortly as they went their separate ways to go and find themselves some costumes or pieces to make costumes.

The girls stopped off at a few sexy clothing stores as they pieced together some sexy looking costumes and some sexy costumes for Aleena and Sonia.

"Oh my. I haven't dressed like this since I did for Sonic's father." Aleena spoke

"Come to think of it what happened to their dad?" Amy asked

"Well, he was turned into a robot by Robotnik or Eggman as you call him, but he was changed with the prototype which exploded and made his transformation permanent. He couldn't live with himself being like that and he self destructed right before the kids were born and I've been alone ever since." Aleena explained as tears filled her eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories. I was just being my curious self. Stupid me, stupid me." Amy said smacking herself on the forehead

"It's alright Amy dear. That's not gonna stop me from having fun tomorrow because before he did it he told me to live on and be happy and never live in the past. I know he's somewhere watching over me and his children as they grow so I'm never really sad because his memory will live on eternally." Aleena explained as they purchased their outfits for the party and left to meet up with guys.

"Alright girls here's the plan. We guys are gonna get ready at Sonic's place and you girls can get ready at Aleena's place. We'll meet down in the lobby as we head out to the club tomorrow okay?" Shadow stated as Sonic and his family hopped into Amy's truck and they went their separate ways headed for home for a good night's sleep.

(I don't really know what happened to Sonic's dad I just wrote something so if you got comment against me just let me know if I was wrong it is my first fic after all)

**NOTE: Sorry this has taken so long to be posted. Work has been busy and I haven't had much time for stories. Chapters 2-4 will be posted Sunday, June 19th, 2011.**


	2. Halloween Party! Part 1

(In this chapter I'm gonna use a few names that might seem familiar it's just cause I can't think of any more fake names forgive me)

Sonic and Amy awoke the next morning with smiles across their faces looking each other deeply in the eyes.

"Well, look who I didn't have to wake up the wrong way this morning." Sonic said stroking her face

"Well, I wasn't as tired as I was the day before yesterday after I got finished with my class. So ha! That's why I'm awake with you." Amy laughed

Just then Sonic rolled over on top of her and started kissing her on the neck causing moans to escape her mouth.

"Oh Sonic... Come on now we don't have time for this today sweetie." Amy said still moaning from the attention Sonic was giving her

"Time is of no importance to me. There's only you and me right now." Sonic replied as he rolled off of her

"Come on sweetness, let's go and eat some breakfast. My stomach is totally empty." Sonic finished pulling Amy into his arms and walked to the kitchen.

Sonic sat down at the table and Amy cooked until she turned and struck up a conversation.

"Sonic sweetie? When are we going to move? I need to know when to shut down my studio for a while so we can pack and get moved in." Amy asked

"Well how about after the party today? We'll get started first thing tomorrow morning since you don't have much to pack. We'll do your place first. Is that alright?" Sonic replied

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Here you go sweetie, I made your favorite." Amy finished as she handed Sonic his breakfast and kissed him on the cheek when there came a knock at the door.

Amy ran to open the door as Sonic was eating his breakfast.

"Hi Amy what's up?" Sonia greeted

"Hey Sonia. Come on in. What's up? What are you doing here so early?" Amy asked

"Well, me and Mom need to go to the mall again to get some things to complete our costumes for tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us." Sonia asked

"That's fine with me because I needed to go myself for the same purpose. Just give me about 35 minutes. I need to freshen up and everything." Amy said as she raced to the back to freshen up and get dressed.

"Hey bro what's up? I can see you're stuffing your face as usual." Sonia teased

"Ha Ha. Very funny Sonia. I wasn't stuffing my face, I had just finished. Anyway what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Oh, Amy's gonna take me and Mom to the mall so we can get a few more things for our costumes, that's all." Sonia replied

"Oh that's right! I need to go and talk to Tails about my finishing touches. Let me go and get dressed." Sonic said as he raced in the back threw on some basic clothes.

"Amy babe? I'm gonna run to Tails place. Lock up for me please. I'll be back okay sweetness?" Sonic yelled to Amy

"Okay Sonic. I'll see you later baby." Amy finished

Sonic then zipped out the door as he dashed to Tails place.

Amy emerged from the back fully dressed and ready to go. She and Sonia headed out the door, locking it behind them and going to get Sonia's Mom.

They went inside as Aleena was waiting for them with Manic.

"You guys ready to go?" Amy asked

"Amy if you don't mind can we drop off Manic here at Shadow's place? Shadow said something about helping Manic finish his costume." Aleena asked

"Oh sure, it's no problem. His place is on the way to the mall so let's get going." Amy suggested as they all headed down stairs hopped into Amy's truck and headed to Shadow's place.

They arrived about 15 minutes later and Manic hopped out of the car. He dashed to the front door and knocked as Rouge opened the door. She looked out and saw Amy waving from her truck as Rouge flew over.

"Hey, ladies. Where are you girls headed to this morning?" Rouge asked

"We're going to the mall to get a few more things for our costumes is all." Amy responded

"Well since Shadow is dealing with Manic today mind if I tag along? He won't pay any attention to me when he's doing something else." Rouge asked

"Sure come on, the more the merrier." Amy finished as Rouge ran inside, got her purse, headed back out and hopped into Amy's truck as they sped off to the mall.

Meanwhile with Sonic he had just arrived at Tails' place.

"Hey little buddy, how goes the finishes on our costumes?" Sonic asked

Tails turned around and swung a sword at Sonic that didn't actually cut but released cherry flavored juice as if it was blood.

"Hey, that's cool. My costume is gonna be boss with this baby. Tails does it come with a sheath and everything?" Sonic said and asked

"Yes. I used nothing but the best for the sword. You wanna see my finishes to my costume?" Tails said as he held up two daggers. He threw them at the target and the same red juice came flowing down from the target, just like with the sword.

"Cool buddy. Glad to see you can even put your skills to use for entertainment. Well, bring them all by later little buddy. I'll see you later okay?" Sonic said as he jetted back to his house.

Back with Amy they were already at the mall getting their last few objects when they saw a familiar person across the way and proceeded to get her attention.

"Hey Shea! Over here!" Amy shouted

"Oh, hi everybody. What's up? What are you doing here?" Shea asked

"Well, we're here getting finishing touches for our costumes for your party tonight." Amy replied

"What about you? Why are you here?" Rouge asked

"Same thing as you guys. I just need to go and get my hair done for my costume and I'll be done." Shea responded

"What about the club and decorating?" Sonia asked

"Did all that yesterday. The club has been shut down so I have complete control of everything. All the food is ready to go and the DJ will be there around 6:30. The bartender will be making drinks all night plus I've got you guys on the V.I.P. list so you guys will be placed in a special area of the club and the live band I mentioned is my band." Shea explained

"Wow, you have a band? That's so awesome! You know me and my brothers play instruments right?" Sonia asked

"Well I know Sonic plays different guitars. What do you guys play?" Shea asked

"Well I play piano and my other brother Manic plays drums and we're actually quite good at it." Sonia replied

"Well that's great to hear." Shea finished as six girls were calling to her from across the mall.

"Oh, that's my other friends. I gotta go. Geez you guys stop yelling, I'm coming." Shea said running over to her friends as they headed into a hair salon.

Amy and the others left the mall about 3 hours after they had finished and headed to Cream's house to just hang out a while until it was time to get ready for the party.

Meanwhile with Manic and Shadow.

"Ow! Dude that totally hurts! What are you doing?" Manic stated

"Just be still. I'm trying to fix your quills in a way that you'll look exactly like who you're trying to be for Halloween okay? Now just sit still. It might hurt just a little since I'm not the type to actually do hair here." Shadow stated

"Oh alright. Just take it easy will ya? My head's kinda tender." Manic replied as Shadow continued to do as he stated before.

Many hours had passed as the others eagerly waited for the time to get ready. 4:30 had finally arrived as Amy, Cream, Aleena, Sonia, and Rouge all headed to her house so she could get the rest of her costume and some makeup. They headed to Shade's to pick her up as well before heading back Aleena's to get dressed for the party.

Shadow and Manic arrived not too long at Tails' place to pick him and Knuckles up. They headed back to Sonic's place to get dressed the same as the girls did.

The girls were already inside Aleena's place getting dressed and dolled up as Manic came by and picked up his costume and headed back to Sonic's place. The guys were almost done getting dressed for the party.

Costume Descriptions: Guys

Sonic: Black pants, black shoes, black muscle shirt, bullet proof vest, black trench coat, black sunglasses, sword, and blade

Shadow: Black jeans, black T-shirt, black trench coat, black shoes, black sunglasses (like Neo)

Tails: Black pants, black Kimono, black belt with loops, two daggers, black shoes, mask (Ninja)

Knuckles: Red Kimono, red shoes, red pants, Nun chucks, mask (Red Ninja)

Manic: Black jeans with holes in knees, spiked bracelets, black shirt with sleeves torn off and skull and crossbones design, black vest with chains, black shoes with chains (Punk Rocker)

Costume Descriptions: Girls

Amy: Black halter top, black wig, black short shorts w/ belted wrap-around garter belt and dagger tucked away, black boots (Vampire Slayer)

Rouge: Black leather top w/ cleavage showing, black leather pants, black leather boots, black gloves, black long wig (G.I. Joe Baroness)

Cream: Orange headband, orange Mandarin collar dress, orange ninja star armbands belt, ninja dagger (Ninja Master)

Shade: Red headband, red Kimono w/ cleavage showing, red mini skirt with slit up side, red high heeled shoes, red belt w/ fan tucked into belt (Japanese Doll)

Aleena: Short black dress w/ cleavage, black wrap-around-the-ankle shoes, black long wig (Sexy Morticia)

Sonia: Black long-sleeve shirt w/ collar and cuffs, bare midriff, black ruffle skirt, black-and-white striped thigh-high heels (Sexy Wednesday)

The boys left the house in an uproar of laughter as Shadow had cracked a joke about something and waited patiently in the lobby for the girls to come down.

The girls came down a mere 10 minutes later. Upon seeing them the guys' eyes and jaws just dropped as they stood there in a trance at how good their ladies looked. The girls wafted past them as their perfume snapped the guys back to their senses.

They next discussed what they were supposed to be as they headed out of the door and hopped into separate rides. The girls were in Amy's truck and the guys in Shadow's truck with Sonic driving as they sped off to Club Sakura.

They arrived at the club to find a long line of people waiting to get inside. Everyone was patiently waiting to get inside when a group of people breezed by them in cloaks and went inside, which allowed other people to go in also. They went to the door and showed their invite. The bouncers looked up their names on the list and found it on the VIP list and let them in as a guy showed them to their area.

Once everyone was inside and settled down a strange song started to play as the group of people in cloaks stepped onto the stage and threw smoke bombs onto the ground, covering them completely in colored smoke. As the smoke cleared the cloaked people were gone and replaced with 7 girls on the stage striking poses and dressed as fairies. An unusual voice spoke over the crowd.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to Club Sakura for the Halloween party of the year! I introduce you to your hostesses of the evening." Shea stated

"Hi everybody! My name is Bloom and I'm the fairy of the Dragon Fire, which means I'll be keeping the grub coming to you hot and spicy." Bloom finished

"Hello everyone! My name is Flora and I'm the fairy of Flowers and Atmosphere, and I'll keep the good mood and vibes coming." Flora replied

"Yo! What's happening everybody! My name's Musa and I'm the Fairy of Music. I'll be up in the booths with the DJ keeping tracks spinning hot all night!" Musa exclaimed

"Greetings! My name is Tecna and I'm the Fairy of Technology! I'll be keeping these lights strobing hot for you hot dancers out there."

'Hi everybody! I'm Layla and I'm Roxy and we're the Fairies of Refreshment! You know what that means! We'll be keeping the drinks flowing for you guys."

"I'm Stella but you guys know me as Shea Fanchio and I'll be the Fairy of Sun and Moon, keeping the MC action coming at cha all night so let's get this party started!" Shea exclaimed as the DJ played some hot music on the speakers.

Just then everyone left the stage and everyone was enjoying their costumes while Shea headed to the VIP section.

"Hey you guys. What do you think of my costume?" Shea asked as she spun around

"Wow, you don't even look like yourself." Amy stated

"Yeah, those clothes look so authentic." Sonic stated

"You girls looked like the real girls from the show." Rouge replied

"Yeah, that show is called Winx Club isn't it?" Shadow questioned

"Yeah, I totally love that show! Your costumes are exact matches to theirs!" Cream exclaimed

"Awesome likeness." Tails commented

"Is that a wig or did you dye your hair?" Shade asked

"I dyed it blonde so that I wouldn't have to worry about a wig irritating me all night." Shea answered

"Look at you guys! Was it your idea to dress like movie characters?" Shea asked

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Sonic asked

"Just took a wild guess is all. Anyway I gotta get back to MC'ing this party so you guys just enjoy yourselves." Shea finished and walked off.

The party progressed throughout the night without a hitch... Until a certain guest crashed the party.

(Who is it you ask just wait for part two and you'll see but, you weren't expecting that were you)


	3. Halloween Party! Part 2

The party was going off without a hitch until there were faint thudding sounds which then slowly turned to loud booms and elevated into making the ground quake as the DJ stopped the music and the guests stopped dancing. The quaking got a lot worse as people started to panic. They could hear screams from outside and they all started to flow out of the building, worried about what was going on. Upon them exiting they were stopped in their tracks as they could see a gigantic robot heading their way. Most took off running away from the gargantuan until they were stopped by missiles being launched at them. As they turned around in fear they started to hear laughing as a small vehicle was seen descending from the robot. It was none other than Eggman himself.

"How dare you people throw a party and not invite me the greatest genius in all the world? That not only hurts my feelings, that makes me mad!" Eggman said as Sonic and the other emerged from the crowd.

"What do you want now Eggman?" Sonic asked with anger in his throat.

"Oh, I don't want anything. I just to have fun and watch you be destroyed for good." Eggman answered

"Who is that?" Aleena asked Amy

"That is Eggman or Robotnik as you will know him." Amy answered

It was after Amy's explanation that six claws came from nowhere and grabbed them. As they were grabbed they screamed as they were swiped into the air and snapped back and forth by the tentacles until they were snapped unconscious from the force and merely dangled in the claws of the tentacles.

The guys immediately sprung into action in an attempt to rescue them only to be slapped back down to the ground by the robot's hand and pinned down to the ground. They heard even more laughing as the vessel that held the girls came into focus to reveal a green hedgehog standing on top of it laughing to his hearts' content.

The guys then turned their attention to the figure as their eyes widened and they all said that name together.

"SCOURGE!" The guys shouted looking on at the gruesome green hedgehog.

"Well, well, if it isn't my weaker half Sonic. I've always wanted to see you crushed." Scourge said looking down at the group smashed to the ground.

"Scourge what are you doing here and what do you want?" Sonic asked yet again

"Well you see, me and Eggman have put aside our differences and teamed up to do the only two things we've dreamed of doing." Scourge answered

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sonic asked in question

"Revenge, and to cause your imminent demise Sonic. All the times you foiled our plans, destroyed our minions, and made us into complete fools. Nothing will make us any happier than to see you perish." Scourge finished

The robot then raised its hand from the guys as Eggman began to speak.

"Scourge, look at the prizes we've collected. Six women." Eggman replied

"Yes I see, and such pretty prizes. Now listen up! The rest of you guys can leave since we only want Sonic because he's been the main thorn in our sides. Listen up hedgehog. In order to ensure the safety of these beautiful women you just need to give and accept your execution. They'll be set free, but should you refuse, this will happen." Scourge finished as he pressed a button that caused the tentacles to emit electric waves and pass the waves through the girls' bodies, causing them to scream in utter pain. It stopped shortly so it didn't kill them.

"Well, Sonic? What will your choice be?" Eggman said smiling

It was then the guys sprung into action trying to stop Eggman and rescue the girls from the grip of Scourge.

Tails, Manic, and Knuckles went after Eggman while Sonic and Shadow went after Scourge.

Knuckles kept the machine's attention on him while Tails flew around with Manic, who set small bombs all over the robot. When all was done Tails hit the button and Eggman's robot was blown to pieces. Scourge saw the robot's destruction and knocked Sonic and Shadow away as he had some unfinished business.

As they celebrated their victory Scourge grabbed Tails by the tails and broke them, sending him crashing to the ground with Manic in hand except he caught them mid-fall, grabbed Manic and filled him with strikes to the face and gut before flinging him to the ground with great force. This caused him to break his arm, and then Tails was then kicked to the ground, rolling across the ground like a skateboard. Knuckles punched Scourge into the sky only to have his attack reversed with Scourge dodging Knuckles' next strike and doing a attack that put Knuckles in a position to be kicked to the ground. Scourge kicked Knuckles in his rib cage, breaking 3 ribs and making him hit a brick wall and causing a gash to appear on his head with blood flowing from his head.

It was then that Sonic and Shadow came back at him with a twin homing attack only to have Shadow grabbed by his chest fur and sent towards the ground. Shadow used chaos Control to save himself but was caught as Scourge had indeed got faster. He elbowed Shadow in the stomach causing him to cough up blood, then he tossed Shadow in the air and jumped right above him and came down at him hitting him square in the chest with a homing attack, falling to the ground into the attack. Scourge beat Shadow into the ground until he was unconscious. He then turned to Sonic as they stood atop two buildings.

"Well it's just you and me now Sonic. All of this could have been avoided if you would have just let me kill you, but no, you didn't. Now look all your friends have been defeated. It's either you give up or I kill your lovely lady friends next. What will it be?" Scourge threatened and asked

Sonic closed his eyes and focused all his energy on summoning the Chaos Emeralds to him. The Emeralds quickly gathered around him but Scourge had anticipated this and knocked Sonic away from the Emeralds and absorbed the power himself, changing into a super form of his own. He began to glow and a ominous violet color.

Scourge laughed as his plan had succeeded. "I knew you would try and call upon those Emeralds for power but not today hedgehog." Scourge finished as he went on the attack at Sonic full force not giving the hedgehog a single chance to defend himself.

The girls just then started to stir and saw what was taking place. They thought the glowing figure they saw was Sonic putting the finishing touches to the battle, but they were wrong. The figure wasn't gold but violet, which made them realize it was Scourge. The girls looked on in horror as Sonic was sent against a wall with great force. Scourge then appeared and gave a super powerful punch at Sonic's arm causing it to shatter and go limp. The same was dealt to his other arm. He managed to use his legs as a quick defense as he tried to run away, but he was stopped by a kick to his right leg causing the bone there to shatter as well as the other leg. Sonic was down face first on the ground with no way of defending himself.

Scourge then picked Sonic up by his neck. "Any last words before you end up running the roads of heaven you little blue speck." Scourge asked

The other started to slowly stir as they saw Sonic in the grip of Scourge. They tried to get up and help but couldn't because they were beaten as bad as Sonic. They looked up and noticed Scourge was glowing as Sonic would with the Emeralds. Sonic then spoke.

"Tails... Keep inventing and building things as best you can and keep expanding your knowledge as best you can buddy. Shadow... continue your work with G.U.N. It was great to have someone as fast as me. Knuckles... guard the Master Emerald with all your might so that it doesn't shatter anymore." Sonic finished as he turned his attention upward

Knuckles then remembered he had the Master Emerald with him as he tried to stand up. He held the Emerald up and began to speak.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart." Knuckles started as Scourge noticed what he was trying to do as he released a powerful energy blast knocking Knuckles back and down causing him to drop the Master Emerald.

Sonic then continued his final good-byes. "Mom, Sonia, and Manic... No one could ask for a better family than you guys. You were always there for me. I love you guys and I'll say hi to dad for you guys. Rouge... You were the coolest treasure hunter a guy could ever want to know. Thanks for all your help in the past. Amy... oh my Amy... Take care of yourself my love. I will always love you now and forever-(snap)" was all that could be heard as Scourge had broke Sonic's neck and then dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

Scourge took out a remote that brought the ship carrying the girls down.

"Now that he's gone you're all free to go about your lives. I have no beef with you guys." Scourge finished as Amy came at him with her hammer trying her best to kill him, her eyes filled with tears for her lost love. Scourge then grabbed her hammer and flung her to the ground near Sonic's dead body. Amy then crawled over to the lifeless body of her lover. She held him in her arms as she kissed him one final time and began to cry over his remains.

It then started to rain as Amy cried over him. Then everyone started to shed tears even Shadow was crying and all of Station Square also. Scourge just stood on and watched as the sound of crying filled him with pleasure. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic were all crying as well. Scourge turned to walk away but suddenly stopped as his fist then came toward his face and he punched himself. His grunts were heard by everyone as they looked up and saw as Scourge was beating himself senseless.

"What's going on with me? Why am I hitting myself?" Scourge asked with fear in his voice as he continued to pummel himself.

It wasn't long till a mysterious wind filled the entire area as laughing could be heard as if from a distance. It was then that a familiar voice could be heard.

"Gee Scourge, quit beating yourself up about it." Sonic said laughing. It was then the power of the Emeralds left Scourge as they flew and gathered around Sonic's body. Amy released his body as it levitated in the air. It was then that all of Sonic's cuts and bruises on his body disappeared. His bones healed, including his neck. His eyes then shot open and turned crimson red as he landed on the ground. He started to glow that glorious gold aura he was known to give off as their hero was brought back to life.

"Sonic my love? Is that you?" Amy asked filling up with joy

"Yep it's me. I'm not dead yet. It seems I have used the Chaos Emeralds for good so much they don't want me to die... Well not yet anyway." Sonic finished as he Chaos Controlled over to his friends and brother and healed all their wounds.

As he finished he turned to see Scourge running away and sped right toward Scourge as he was running. Sonic hit him square in the back passing right through his torso and the resulting after burn destroyed his whole entire being, leaving not even any dust of him left.

Sonic then turned his attention to Eggman who happened to still be around. Eggman noticed and tried to fly away only to hear Sonic shout.

"_**I WARNED YOU EGGMAN! NOW YOU DIE!"**_ Sonic yelled as he released an energy blast from his hand that hit Eggman's vessel, causing it to explode and him along with it, Thus bringing an end to Scourge and Eggman.

Sonic calmed himself as he turned back to normal, Emeralds in hand. Everyone cheered and jeered as everything was back to normal. Everyone ran over to Sonic as they were happy he was alright, alive, and well. His Mom, Sonia, and Manic all hugged him tightly as they too were all happy. Sonic then looked around for Amy, who was standing all by herself.

Sonic walked over to her. They looked into each other's eyes until Amy was overcome with emotions that made her grip onto Sonic and hug him tightly. As tears flowed down her cheeks he slowly pulled her to him, wiped her cheeks, and kissed her deeply.

"Aww!" Everyone exclaimed as the sky cleared to reveal a sky filled with stars. Halloween was not over just yet.

"Well this party ain't over yet. Why not turn this inside party into an outside party." Shea finished as she and her band mates got their gear and started to play their songs. Everyone outside the club started to dance the night away.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you and your siblings get up here and show us what you can do! Come on!" Shea asked

Sonic turned to see if his bro and sis were up to it. They simply nodded and made a run for the stage. Manic hopped behind the drums and Sonia took on the piano as Sonic took the guitar and started singing their song "Someday". They continued to sing a lot more songs until the party ended a mere three hours later. They celebrated their victory as well as Halloween.

Sonic and Amy were sitting in the back of her truck looking up at the sky and talking.

"Oh Sonic, I thought I had lost you forever. I'm glad the Emeralds brought you back to me. I don't know what I would do without you darling." Amy said cuddling against Sonic's chest

He then looked down into her eyes and made a promise to her.

"Amy my love, now that Eggman and Scourge are gone for good, I'll never leave you my love. That I promise you. I love you now and forever more my Amy." Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply and passionately

Then they all hopped into their rides and headed home for a good night's/day's sleep.

(Well write back and tell me what you guys think of that one. I really put my thoughts to hard work on this chapter. Hope to hear some great reviews and remember I'm open to new ideas.)


	4. The Talk and Moving Out

The sun in the city of Station Square rose to help awaken the hero of yet another chaotic battle, none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He awoke the next morning finding his wife-to-be sleeping beside him as usual. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips which caused the young hedgehog to open her eyes and awaken.

"Good morning my lovely pink princess. How did you sleep?" Sonic asked bidding his fiancée a fond good morning

"I slept great knowing that you were beside me my blue knight." Amy answered

"Hey, you ready to get things started?" Sonic asked

"Oh yeah that's right! We have to get packing so we can move into the house this week! I almost forgot." Amy remembered

"Hey Sonic? Are there any rooms that need to be painted before we begin moving things in to the house?" Amy asked

"Well there are a few rooms I want to paint, but we can still get your stuff moved in and paint if we get an early start." Sonic answered

"Come on let's go and take a shower and get things going. What do you say?" Sonic asked holding out his hand to Amy as they both headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**NOTE: Lemon time! If you are not over 18 DO NOT read the next part. A note will appear when the lemon is over.**

Sonic adjusted the temperature just right to keep them both comfortable. Sonic then pushed Amy back against the wall and started kissing her on the neck slowly placing her legs around his waist and raising her from the floor.

"Well, someone's a little turned on this morning." Amy teased as Sonic inserted himself into her opening.

"Oh? You really want to do it without a condom?" Amy asked

"We're about to become husband and wife. There's no need to take any more precautions, so let's do this my love." Sonic answered as he started to thrust deep into her quivering place.

Amy was moaning and Sonic was grunting as the water trickled down their bodies raising their lust all the more. Sonic then placed Amy on the floor as she turned around and Sonic entered her yet again, continuing to thrust into her. Their moans now came in unison and it wasn't long before Sonic pulled himself out and sprayed his seed all over Amy's back with her following suit behind him.

**NOTE: Lemon over…. For now.**

They then grabbed each other in a deep and passionate kiss as they finished cleaning themselves up and got out of the shower, both wrapped in towels. They proceeded with getting dressed and headed into the kitchen for some well-deserved breakfast. Amy began to cook when they were startled by a sudden knock at the door. Sonic got up to go and answer the door and it was Aleena, Manic, and Sonia. They all looked like they had something on their mind.

"Oh hey everybody. Come on in. Care to join us for some breakfast?" Sonic asked as they all came inside still looking like they wanted to say something

"Hey, what's wrong you guys? You look like you have a lot to say. If there is then please feel free to say it." Sonic suggested

"Sonic we need to talk about a few things." Aleena said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Go ahead Mom, I'm all ears." Sonic finished

"Sonic how many times have those Emeralds revived your life?" Aleena asked with concern in her voice

"I should have known that questions would arise about that, so I might as well not sugar coat it. Twice the Emeralds brought me back to life." Sonic answered

"Sonic, how did you die the first time?" Sonia asked

"It was back when I traveled a land called Soleanna that was then plagued by Eggman and you know me I instantly took it up myself to stop him. But little did I know that there were forces that went deeper than Eggman. There was another hedgehog who tried eliminating the past in order to change the future. His name was Silver. He was deceived by another hedgehog that took on the form of my friend Shadow and named Mephiles. He told him I was some kind of trigger that would unleash a beast named Iblis sealed within the princess of Soleanna, who was named Elise. Elise was Eggman's target because he wanted the same power as Mephiles but unlike Mephiles Eggman merely wanted to use the power to achieve his dream of ruling the world, while Mephiles he wanted to combine with Iblis and rule over all time and space.

Being as I was, I thwarted him at every turn until things took a turn for the worst. I managed to save Elise from Eggman and we headed back to town. We were laughing and just talking when I began to feel the negative energy of the Emeralds. We turned to face it when we were blinded by their power. Little did I know what was about to happen... The only thing I remember was a sharp object piercing through my back and through my chest. I heard Elise scream... The object was quickly removed and I fell to the ground. That's how I died. I don't know what happened after that, just that I was revived and fought the creature known as Iblis and succeeded, but at a cost. My friendship with Elise had to end because we erased the past so that none of what happened would happen again and that's the story."

"Well, at least you are all right. So what are those Emeralds? Why can they give you so much power?" Sonia asked

"They are mystical jewels that are powered by the positive and negative energies of the world. You can use the Emeralds two ways: You can use them for good or evil, whichever way they amplify the power of which side you want to use them for. They use power enriched by the heart to make or give you either the strength to destroy or protect. That's why I'm protecting them to be sure they are never used for evil ever." Sonic explained

"Oh now I understand. Because you've been protecting them and using them for good they won't allow you to die an unnatural death. They want you live into old age!" Sonia exclaimed

"Well enough questions. What are you two planning on doing today, since Amy told us there wasn't going to be any class for a while. What's up?" Aleena commented and asked

"Well, we were planning on packing up her apartment and moving my things into the house and doing a little painting." Sonic answered

"Do you guys want some help?" Aleena asked

"Of course. The more help we have the quicker we get finished." Sonic answered

They all headed down to Amy's truck and got inside as they headed to their first stop which was a U-Haul place. They went inside and bought boxes of all sizes and tape and piled them into Amy's truck as Sonic and Manic were renting the truck for Amy's large furniture. Next they headed to a Sherwin-Williams to buy some paint. Sonic and Amy made decisions together as if they were distant brother and sister. They bought the paint, some tarps, brushes, and other supplies. As they were doing so they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Hey Amy, Aleena, and Sonia! What are you guys doing around here?" Cream asked

"Oh, hi Cream. We're getting ready to start moving things into our house as well as do a little painting. What are you doing around here?" Amy answered and asked

"Well me, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge are just out and about hanging around town when I noticed you guys over here." Cream answered

"Well, that seems like a lot of supplies. What are you guys doing today?" Rouge asked

"We're moving a few things into our house and painting today." Amy answered again

It was then that Sonic and Manic came from around the back side of the building driving the truck they had rented and noticed Amy talking to everyone.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much. How about you Sonic?" Shadow answered and asked

"They're moving some of their things into their house today and painting as well." Rouge answered

"Want a hand with that? We don't have anything to do today and we'd be glad to help." Shadow offered

"Sure thing. We're doing Amy's place today. The more the merrier I always say." Sonic finished as they headed off to Amy's place to get started.

The guys had already gotten started moving her large furniture out and down into the truck while all the girls were busy packing the boxes with all of Amy's small home furnishings.

"Hey Amy? Since we have two beds, who's bed will be in the master bedroom?" Sonic asked

"Well the bed came as part of the apartment so it will stay, and we'll just have your bed so no two beds. You can go ahead and start loading the boxes into the truck. All that's left to pack is the kitchen and we'll be done." Amy answered

They finished packing the kitchen and placed the last few boxes into the truck, then they headed over to Sonic's place to get a little head start on his packing. They moved his bedroom onto the truck and a few pieces of his large furniture as a way of using the truck they had to its full potential.

They hopped into their rides and followed Sonic and Manic in the truck to the couple's new home. They drove out of Station Square and headed a mere 10 miles away to a neighborhood filled with two-story houses. They soon pulled up to a house with an automatic gate. Sonic got out and used his card to open it and then they headed into the gates of the house. Everyone got out of their rides and looked around at the beautiful house that Sonic had bought.

"Wow. You've really outdone yourself Sonic. This is one sweet pad." Shadow commented

Amy got out of her truck in complete awe at her and Sonic's new home.

"Well baby, do you think this a good place to start our new life together?" Sonic asked

Amy only responded by hugging Sonic tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, let's not waste time. Let's get started while we have the time. First things first, we unload the truck and then we will begin painting the rooms, so let's not dilly dally." Sonic ordered

The boys brought all the boxes into the house and sat them down in the rooms they were labeled to go into. The girls started unpacking the boxes. They first started in the kitchen, putting and placing all the dishes and glasses as well as the small appliances away. They then headed back out to Amy's truck to get the paint, tarps, and brushes as they were getting ready to start painting.

They picked a room and the color of paint that Amy and Sonic picked for the room and broke off into sets of threes. Each took a room and started painting.

Sonic, Amy, and Aleena were in the master bedroom painting it a blue color similar to Sonic's fur tone while Manic, Sonia, and Tails were painting one of the extra rooms a pretty violet color. Shadow, Rouge, and Cream were painting the other room a sky blue shade.

Everyone was having fun painting because not only were they painting they were playing around while painting. The others finished their rooms and they closed the doors so that they could dry.

When they heard laughing from the master bedroom they all went to go and check it out. When they got there they saw blue paint flying everywhere. Aleena had started a paint fight in the room and Aleena and Amy were getting covered from head to toe in paint as Sonic was spinning in the center of the room flinging paint at them only causing them to laugh all the more.

Shadow shook his head as he walked over to Sonic spinning and Chaos Controlled to stop him in his tracks and make him stop flinging paint. Everyone went back to normal as the paint had quit flying.

"Dude, what happened to painting?" Shadow asked

"Well, I had Amy on my shoulders and she was painting the upper parts of the room. Mom thought it would be funny to wipe a little paint on my face, thus starting the paint fight and I guess you just ended it." Sonic explained

"Wow. Mom you started this fight?" Manic asked

"It was all in a little harmless fun. At least the room got painted a little faster than we thought and thanks to Sonic's fast spinning the walls are all dry. So now we can start bringing in the bedroom furniture." Aleena finished as they started to bring in the bedroom furniture. They also moved the furniture into the living room and around to make it a little more homey.

"Well, I thank you guys for your help today and as a way of showing my gratitude how about I treat us all to some take out and drinks huh? What do you say?" Sonic thanked and asked

Everyone responded with a loud yeah as Sonic ordered the food and Shadow went to pick up some very special drinks.

They were all sitting around eating, drinking, and reminiscing on good times they had in the past. The sun started to set Sonic and the others left the house so they could return the truck and take his family home.

"Well, Mom, you guys, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Just call if you need anything. Seeing as my bedroom has been moved to our new location we'll be staying at the house tonight. Isn't that right?" Sonic finished turning his attention to Amy

"Well, yeah. Seeing as all my stuff is at the house too I have no need to go back to my apartment except to clear out all the food, so we'll see you guys tomorrow. Just call me if you need anything." Amy finished

"They can also call me. I'll be their transportation if they need it. After all we are friends so why not? Catch you guys some other time." Shadow finished as he, Rouge, Tails, and Cream headed home for a good night's sleep.

Sonic and Amy bid the others a goodbye as they too headed back to their new abode. They arrived in a mere 25 minutes to their home. They still had some wine and champagne left over from the meal and they decided to drink a little more. While they sat on their couch Sonic and Amy made out and drank at the same time.

"Hey, Amy I want to try something." Sonic started looking at Amy with a sly look

"What?" Amy asked

"Let's see if we can drink from each other." Sonic asked

"What are you talking about? You mean like from each other's glass or something?" Amy asked

"No, I mean you know like we're kissing and one of us has a little bit of this wine in our mouths and we just simply drink it from each other's mouth." Sonic explained

"Hmm, I guess we could give it a try if it'll make you happy." Amy accepted as Sonic took a mouthful of the wine and signaled Amy to come here. As they then kissed each other deeply all the while him drinking and passing some of the wine from his mouth to hers and him drinking some as well until it was all gone.

"Well that was exciting don't you think?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it was. But now it's time for me to go and freshen up and wash this paint off. Care to come along?" Amy offered

"Well of course. I would love to join you." Sonic responded as they both headed upstairs to clean themselves up. The bathroom was huge with a Jacuzzi tub. Amy started the water and poured some peach scented bubble soap into the tub and started the jets, making bubbles form in the tub.

She then got undressed and submerged herself into the water with bubbles covering her entire body. Sonic followed suit behind her and they started to bathe and wash each other, cleaning off the paint that Sonic had flung. Little did Amy know that Sonic was slowly getting turned on yet again. They had separated as Amy turned around to wash her chest when she felt a swift spank on her butt that made her yelp in surprise. She turned around and looked at Sonic who was behind her playing it off like he didn't do anything hiding a small smile from Amy's view.

She then took a mixture of water and bubbles and threw at Sonic causing them to have a small water fight which ended with them being pressed together and kissing which led Amy to feel his hard-on.

Amy then got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she walked back into the bedroom. Sonic let out the water and wrapped himself in a towel and followed up behind her. He got into the bedroom to find Amy sitting up on the pillows still wrapped in her towel. She signaled Sonic to come over to her as he got on top of her and they started kissing yet again as she slowly slid down onto the pillow.

**NOTE: Lemon time again. If you are not 18 DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to the next chapter.**

Sonic then pulled off her towel to reveal her clean body when she flipped him over and got on top of him and slowly started to kiss down his body. Starting with his neck she worked her way down his collar bone and then licked around his chest and nipples. Sonic was moaning as she then continued her descent until she reached the place of her desire and removed the towel from around her prize to find it standing in full glory.

Amy started to run her hand up and down the length of it which pulled the trigger on her tongue as she licked his manhood from the head to bottom. Sonic's moans started to be heard as she could sense she was doing good. She then licked back up to the top and teased the head of his cock until she started to take the girth into her mouth and sucked on it from the top to the bottom causing Sonic to arch his back. The pleasure was overwhelming him and then she moved her hands back up his body until they were connected with his. She increased her speed as Sonic's grip on her hand became tighter and she knew what was coming. She then rose to the top of it as Sonic came into her mouth. He was panting like a dog from the pleasure he just received as she then swallowed the load in her mouth. She then proceeded with kissing Sonic on the lips allowing him to taste himself in her mouth.

He then flipped back on top of her as he kissed her on her neck and collar bone, working his way down to the breasts he loved so much. He took the right mound into his mouth, sucking on the nipple as massaged he the other in his ungloved hand. He then switched the position of the two and gave the same attention to the left breast as he did the right. Amy was moaning from all the attention as he licked his way down to her love triangle. Sonic started teasing her clit with his finger just to see her reaction. She arched her back up from his touch which let him know that was her G-Spot. Sonic then started to lick at it with his tongue and even started to suck on it, causing Amy to grab his head with her hand and sit up, holding herself up with her hands as Sonic continued his teasing of her clit.

He finished and moved back up to her face to look into her eyes before he then place himself at her entrance. Amy wrapped her arms and legs around Sonic as he entered her wet opening, instantly starting to thrust into her making, her moan in total bliss.

"Oh Sonic! It's always good with you honey! I know our life together is going to be wonderful! We have so much in common my darling!" Amy said moaning after every word

"That's why I chose you to be my girl, my wife, because we share so much together, even our love for each other! Oh Amy I love you so much! I can't wait to call you Mrs. Hedgehog!" Sonic stated moaning every word as he then picked her up off the pillow and started thrusting upward into her causing her to shout out his name as he was filling her entire body with his member.

Sonic buried his head in between her breasts as he continued his thrusts, adding a little speed into it. They started looking into each other's eyes which led them into a hot sex-filled make out session. He then placed her back on the pillow and raised her legs onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her deeper than before. He was getting close to his end and looked deeply into his fiancée's eyes. Sonic quickly pulled out of her, spraying his seed all over himself and her and then collapsing beside his lover on their bed. He grabbed some tissue from the nightstand and cleaned his seed off of Amy and himself. Sonic then pulled the covers up over them as they fell asleep in each other's arms but not before saying a few final words to each other.

"I love you Sonic with all my heart. I can't wait to become Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy panted

"I can't wait either. We are gonna have a very awesome life together, now and forever my beautiful pink Amy Rose." Sonic finished as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Thanksgiving, Awards Given

(The things mentioned in this chapter are exactly what I had at my Thanksgiving get-together. Hope you enjoy and there's also a little lemon)

It has been 4 weeks since Sonic and Amy moved into their new house. They have been living together happily as yet another holiday was approaching. It was time for the families to meet each other.

Amy was planning a big Thanksgiving dinner for all her friends and family. Even Sonic was getting into the swing of things and helping out.

"Hey Amy sweetness, did you call your parents to let them know I was coming for them?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, Tails already went to South Island to get them. All you have to do is pick them up from the workshop and the rest of my family is coming by local airline." Amy answered

"Alright. Do you need anything from the store while I'm out?" Sonic asked

"No, Rouge, Shade, Shea, Cream and Vanilla are bringing the other items so I'm pretty much set. You go ahead and get your part done baby, I've got the food under control. All you need to do is go and make the pickups and make sure that Shadow gets my other family members from the airport." Amy replied

"Understood. I'll be back before you know it." Sonic finished kissing her goodbye as he hopped into her truck and drove off to complete his tasks.

Amy was busy cooking the turkeys as well as a green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, carrot soufflé, mashed potatoes, peas, and for dessert sweet potato pies when she heard the door bell ring. She raced to answer it and saw the girls with their dishes for the get-together and enough food for the feast cause there were indeed going to be a lot of guests. Rouge brought spaghetti, Shade brought cheesy chicken broccoli and rice, Shea had brought some wine for them to drink, Cream and Vanilla brought more desserts as well as a Manicotti dish. They all came inside and joined in helping Amy complete her dishes as well as set the table for the feast, setting out all the food.

Meanwhile Sonic had just arrived at Tails workshop in Mystic Ruins as he was landing with Amy's parents and cousin. They all got off the plane and Mrs. Rose greeted Sonic with a huge hug.

"Oh, Sonic how have you been?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I've been great. It's wonderful to see all of you again. Welcome back." Sonic greeted

"Well are you ready to go see your daughter?" Sonic asked

"How has she been Sonic?" Mr. Rose asked

"She's been great. We've moved into our new home and everything and of course you remember we're getting married in May of next year. I've set up living arrangements for you guys so you won't have to make trips back here constantly. That's why I asked Tails to tell you guys to pack a lot of clothes." Sonic explained as they all hopped into the truck

"This is a nice truck Sonic. Is this your ride?" Andrea asked

"Well, it's mine and Amy's. Her class gave it to her as a three-way present and we couldn't be happier. Well let's get back to the house." Sonic finished as they all including Tails hopped into the truck and drove back to the house.

When they got there Amy raced to the front door to hug her parents and cousin. It was also at the same time that Shadow pulled up with the rest of her family as they all got out and headed into the house. They greeted both Sonic and Amy as well as each other and the their friends before going to the family room to sit down and talk. Dinner got ready while Sonic ran back into town to get his family so that they could meet each other for the first time.

Sonic returned a mere 20 minutes later with his Mom, brother, and sister. Amy had finished cooking and setting up and had joined everyone in the family room. They were all talking when Sonic came in with his family.

He then got everybody attention and began to introduce his Mom and siblings to the other members of the Rose family.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Aleena my mom, my sister Sonia, and my brother Manic. They all came here from my home planet Mobius in the land of Mobotropolis. Reason why I explain this to everyone is because I'm not a regular hedgehog. I'm a prince and of course my Mother here is the Queen. Now everyone knows that Amy is marrying into royalty." Sonic explained as Mr. and Mrs. Rose got up and hugged Sonic's Mom and siblings

"It's such an honor to meet you, Aleena am I right?" Mrs. Rose greeted

"Yes, that's my name and the pleasure is all mine." Aleena finished sitting down striking up a conversation with the family.

"I must say your son is a very remarkable man. He has proved to us how dedicated he is to our daughter. When we were first here he saved my little angel from the clutches of a mad scientist as he has done in the past, so I've heard. That is what made me believe he was the perfect guy for my girl, a guy who world protect her in my place." Mr. Rose started

"He's just like his father, a hero till the very end and I'm very proud of him being the way he and my children are." Aleena commented

"Speaking of their father where is he? Why is he not here with you?" Mrs. Rose asked

"Well, you see there was machine built by the same man who took your daughter, and it turned my husband into a robot and the change couldn't be reversed. He didn't want to live the way he was, being a robot and all. So he said his goodbye's to me and destroyed himself through self destruction right before my children were born." Aleena answered

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a tragic past like that." Mrs. Rose apologized

"Oh, it's quite alright because I know he's watching over me and his children as we proceed through life as intended, so I'm not sad at all." Aleena replied

"Come to think of it what _did_ happen to that evil mad scientist that took my daughter?" Mr. Rose

"He's dead." Shadow stated

"What!" Everyone said

"Yep he's dead as a door nail, never to be heard from ever again." Shadow finished

"Who killed him?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I did. I warned him that the next time he tried to hurt someone dear to me he would pay the price for his own stupidity of not taking my warning seriously. He met his end at my hand, as well as my evil counterpart, so there are no more threats of evil coming from anywhere anytime soon. Come to think of it we're supposed to receive awards from the Mayor himself this Saturday as a way of thanking of us for finally eliminating that menacing evil doer." Sonic finished as everyone applauded

"Well, I believe that's enough of the meet and greet. Who's ready to eat?" Amy asked as they all headed into the dining room and paused at the sight of the beautiful feast set out for them. Sonic and Amy sat at the head of the table while Sonic carved the turkeys and started the food being passed around as they all sat down for a beautiful feast enjoying their drink as well.

Everyone had finished eating a mere 2 hours later. The guys went outside into the autumn air, sitting out of the porch drinking beers and talking out sports and other manly topics while the ladies stayed inside drinking their wine and talking amongst themselves and playing a few games.

"Oh, Amy you must be so happy just thinking about your magical day when you take on a different last name and not just any last name, a name of a world famous, heroic, royal man. I'm so totally envious of you girl." Spoke Amelia, Amy's aunt

"I'm not marrying Sonic because of his fame and all that stuff. I'm marrying because I love him with all my heart and soul. I never ever want us to part of course. It's good he's famous and all but I'm not in this for none of that. This is all about love." Amy responded

"Good for you Amy my dear. So are their plans for children in your future." Mrs. Rose asked as Amy started to blush

"Well, Sonic does want kids. I just don't know when but whenever we do I'll be sure to be a very good and proud mother." Amy answered as the guys came back into the house tripping off a joke that Sonic had told. They joined the girls in the family room and Sonic grabbed Amy up into his lap as they sat down.

"You two look like the most perfect couple. I know for sure you guys are gonna have a happy life together. So what are your wedding colors?" Mr. Rose asked

"Pink and white. What better colors than those? We both had agreed upon it already. The girls' dresses will be pink and the guys would be wearing white. They are absolutely awesome colors if you ask me and besides, I look good white." Sonic stated

"Aw, man look at the time. I didn't know it was that late. It's going on 11:00. We better be checking into our hotels for the night but first we're going to help you guys clean up." Rouge stated

Everybody headed into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes as well as threw all the leftovers away not letting Amy do a thing since she had prepared the most of the food for the party. It wasn't long till everyone hopped into their rides and headed off to their hotel. Sonic took the Roses to their hotel/apartment for their extended stay as well as taking his family home.

Amy had retreated upstairs and hopped into the shower, cleaned herself up, and got dressed in a pair of skin tight shorts and a spaghetti string tank top. She then went down in the kitchen and fixed herself a little dessert. It wasn't long till Sonic came back and found her in the kitchen eating some of the cake and whipped cream that was left over.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" Sonic asked

"Just eating a little cake is all. Why?" Amy replied and asked

"Oh, no reason. Just being curious." Sonic finished as he walked over to counter she was sitting at and sat down beside her. She offered him some as well, so she placed some cake on a fork and fed it to him. She leaned closer to him to feed him another piece, but he had grabbed her off her stool and sat her on his lap with her legs dangling free around him. He then took some of the whipped cream and dabbed a little on her chest and licked it off carrying a little bit up to her mouth as they shared a cream flavored kiss between each other. Sonic then started to kiss around her neck and then he started sucking on her neck until he bit her softly so he didn't draw blood. She winced just a bit as he had left a small hickey on her neck. He then pulled away and looked into her lust filled eyes and knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

**NOTE: Lemon time! If you're not 18 DO NOT read this lemon.**

Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. They kissed throughout the whole trip until they finally made it to their destination. Sonic then laid her down on the bed with him getting on top of her, all the while deepening the kiss between them. Amy was tugging at his shirt because she badly wanted it off. He released the kiss and took his shirt off and threw it to the floor before Sonic lifted her off the pillow and then took her top off and threw it on the floor with his.

Sonic then kissed Amy on her neck and worked his way down to her breast where he licked at her nipple and started sucking making her moan a little bit.

She then worked her hands down to his pants where she undid his belt and pants. He then laid her back down and got off the bed, removing his pants and boxers while she did the same. Sonic then got on top of her yet again and pulled her into his lap, inserting himself inside of her. Amy then started to bounce up and down riding him as long as she wanted to until she threw her head back which made Sonic hold on to her while she still rode him.

He then pushed her back onto the bed and flipped her over, entering into her yet again, thrusting deep into her from behind. Amy placed her hands on the head board and held on while Sonic violently thrust deep into her hole, hitting her barrier with great force. Sonic then laid her back down, continuing his hard thrusts until he flipped Amy onto her side and raised her leg yet again. Sonic thrust even deeper and faster and he was getting close to his climax. He sped up even faster as Amy was now shouting his name at the top of her lungs.

"SONIC! SONIC! OH YOU'RE SO GOOD! PLEASE DON'T STOP! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! OH SONIC CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME!" Amy pleaded

It was then that Sonic sprayed his load deep inside her and they both rode the pleasure wave as they came. They then pulled the covers over themselves and fell into a deep sleep.

Sonic and Amy awoke the next morning at about 12:00 in each other's arms and looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Well Mr. Hero, today's the day that you accept your award. I hope you and everyone are ready." Amy teased

"What are you talking about? You're going to be up there too. You're just as much a hero as I am. You've done your share of battling Eggman too so you're getting an award too. So let's get up and get ready." Sonic finished as they got up, jumped in the shower, and got dressed in their freshest outfits.

They headed out the door and to the truck as they headed back into Station Square for their big moment. On the way they stopped and picked up Sonic's family and Amy's family. Shadow and Rouge picked up the rest of her family as they too headed to the award ceremony. Once everyone got there they found a lot more than just a stage. They found floats and balloons looking like them and they then realized it was going to be more than an award ceremony, it was going to be a big parade.

The parade directors led them to their separate floats and put them into position for their big entrance. Sonic and Amy were sitting on a blue convertible accented with pink flowers as well as life sized images of themselves right behind them. Shadow and Rouge were sitting in chairs posted atop a Hummer accented with flowers the colors of the Chaos Emeralds with images of them in fighter stances with G.U.N. soldiers marching behind them. Tails and Cream were riding a float made to look like the X Tornado taking off into the sky. Knuckles and Shade were on a float looking like the Master Emerald shrine with them sitting at the top of it, guarding a fake version of the Master emerald made of green flowers.

The parade started just as soon as everyone was in position. The floats and bands proceeded through Station Square. As their floats came into sight the others were waving and blowing kisses to their many honorable citizens. Eventually the parade found them near a stage with each of their floats stopping side by side. They got off their vehicles and made their way to the stage, walking onto the stage and standing beside each other. They continued their waving until the band stopped playing and the Mayor made his way to the podium to start his speech.

"My fair citizens of Station Square, we are gathered here today to honor these heroes, not only for their heroic deeds but for ridding our city for good of all signs of evil forces that wished to harm or enslave us. Sonic The Hedgehog, I hereby award this medal for your kind-hearted, fast-paced skills, and heroics. Amy Rose, this medal goes to you for your courage and bravery in the face of danger. Shadow The Hedgehog, this medal goes to you for your constant vigilance and strength. Rouge The Bat, this medal goes to you for your skill and prowess in espionage. Tails, this medal goes to you for your intelligence and knowledge of mechanics. Cream, this medal goes to you for your bravery and high flying tactics. Knuckles, this medal goes to you for your martial arts skills and treasure hunting abilities. Last but not least, Shade this medal goes to you for your success in the field of heroics. Let's all give a cheer for these wonderful people who not only saved Station Square but also the world." The Mayor finished as everyone cheered.

It was then that Amy's eyes went half lidded and she held her head.

"Amy baby are you alright?" Sonic asked but before she could answer she fainted and fell down on the stage unconscious.

"Amy! Amy are you alright? Amy wake up!" Sonic shouted trying to rouse his love.

(Well there you have it in honor of Thanksgiving a chapter about Thanksgiving as well as a little lemon but, what's happened to Amy you might ask you'll find out in the next chapter see ya soon. Peace Out)


	6. Merry Christmas, I'm Pregnant!

The room was filled with very faint voices as a little pink hedgehog began to slowly awaken.

"Amy can you hear me? This is Dr. Canale. Please open your eyes." Dr. Canale asked

She opened her eyes to look into two sets of eyes looking over her.

"Uh what happened? Where am I? What was I doing?" Amy asked

"You were at the award ceremony when you passed out. You had a dizzy spell and fainted but you should be fine. We ran some test so you should be okay." Dr. Canale explained

"Oh, Amy I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried when you passed out like that baby but the doc says that you're fine and can go home. Can you sit up?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah, I ca. Ooooh, my head. I must have fallen pretty hard. I have a massive headache. Can we go home Sonic? I just want to lay down." Amy responded and asked

"Come on let's go. Everyone will be glad to know that you're okay." Sonic finished as he held her by her hand and walked to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. As soon as they saw Amy they immediately rushed to her asking questions and were told the same thing the doctor told her.

"Where's everybody else Mom?" Amy asked

"Oh, they headed back to South Island. They'll be back for the wedding. You know you gotta work to keep bread on the table so that's why they all left." Mrs. Rose answered

"Why didn't you guys go back?" Amy asked

"Well, Sonic set up living arrangements for us so we wouldn't have to worry about making continuous trips back and forth for the special events, so we're gonna be here for a while." Mr. Rose explained as Amy laid her head on Sonic's chest

"I better get her home she has a headache from her fall. I'm gonna give her some medicine and put her to bed." Sonic explained as they all parted and went their separate ways.

3 weeks have passed since the event took place and Amy was back to her regular self taking care of the house and cleaning and decorating for Christmas. Sonic was helping to decorate their first tree when Amy's cell phone had rang.

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Hey Amy, this is Sonia. How have you been girl?" Sonia asked

"I've been great. Why do you ask?" Amy asked

"Well, all of us girls are gonna get together tomorrow at Vanilla's café to discuss a few things and we were wondering if you wanted to join us if you wanted." Sonia asked

"Of course I would love to. What time?" Amy asked

"Say about 1:00 in the afternoon. Is that an alright time for you?" Sonia asked

"That's more than alright. I'll meet you girls there tomorrow." Amy answered

"Alright then, bye-bye." Sonia said as she had hung up

"Who was that?" Sonic asked as Amy hung up her phone

"Oh, that was Sonia. All the girls are going to meet at Vanilla's Café tomorrow just to have a little girl talk is all." Amy answered as they continued their decorating. They finished as Sonic was putting the finishing touches on the tree placing the star on top with a swift jump to the top and perfect placement of the star.

They turned the tree on and looked at their beautiful work. Amy then went into the kitchen and came back with two non-alcoholic drinks for her and Sonic. They cuddled on the couch and watched some TV before heading off to bed for a good night's sleep.

Sonic awoke the next morning to find that Amy was already gone. He immediately guessed she was down stairs cooking breakfast so he threw on some clothes and ran down stairs where he saw Amy leaning over a counter.

"Good morning Amy." Sonic said. Amy jumped and quickly turned around as because Sonic had startled her a little bit.

"Oh, geez Sonic, you scared me." Amy replied hiding something in a nearby drawer

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. What are you doing?" Sonic asked getting closer to Amy

"Oh I was getting started on your breakfast is all. You can go and sit down while I get it ready for you." Amy said placing a kiss on her lover's lips before he walked to go and sit down.

As Amy was getting started on the breakfast she took what she had hid back out and put it into the pocket of her pants while she prepared her husband-to-be's breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, two pancakes, and a cup of coffee as he struck up a conversation.

"So Amy, what do you want for your Christmas present?" Sonic asked

"Oh baby, why are you asking me? You know I'm happy with whatever you give me." Amy replied

"Really? Anything at all?" Sonic asked

"A-ny-thing." Amy responded putting emphasis on the word

"What we need to worry about is gifts for everybody else, including your parents and mine." Amy said

"Well, I got my family covered as well as my friends. Does the same go for you?" Sonic said and asked

"Yep, I got my girls and my parents and we can even have a party for the big gift exchange as well since our house is the new party center." Amy finished looking at the clock that read 12:00

"Oh, my! Looking at the time I have to get ready to go." Amy stated as she ran upstairs, hopped into the shower, and came back down dressed in a long sleeved dress and some tights to keep her legs warm with some knee high boots. Sonic saw this and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around.

"Well, don't you look beautiful. I hope you have fun alright?" Sonic stated giving her a kiss good-bye

"Okay big boy, behave yourself. I'll be back a little later okay? While I'm out can you get things set up for the party? We're gonna have it this weekend since Christmas is only a few days away. Also don't wait to till the last minute to get your gifts. I'm gonna get my shopping done while I'm out. I'll see you later okay sweetie?" Amy finished kissing him good-bye and heading out the door to the truck and drove to the café.

Little did Sonic know that Amy had took what she had hidden with her. She arrived at the café in a mere 30 minutes and found all the girls sitting down at the table exchanging greetings and hugs as they all sat down.

They were all sitting down talking drinking their cappuccinos and eating the desserts that Vanilla had prepared, discussing the wedding cause Shade had the perfect idea for them: To have the ceremony on Angel Island right in front of the Master Emerald. Amy felt like was a great idea and she brought up the idea of the Christmas party. They were going to have at her house and everybody was excited to hear it.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to go to the little ladies' room." Amy excused herself

Nearly 15 minutes had passed since she had left for the bathroom.

"Hey you guys, Amy's been gone a long time." Shade replied

"Yeah, she's been gone almost 15 minutes. I better go and check on her." Sonia offered as she left with Aleena following soon after. They got to the restroom and found Amy walking out wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"Hey Amy, are you okay? You've been gone a long time. I knew it was a bad idea to invite you. I knew you weren't gonna be well." Sonia said accusing herself

"No, Sonia it's not your fault. I'm okay, it's just that, well, um, Sonic's gonna be a daddy." Amy just came out and said

"You serious? You're pregnant?" Sonia asked

"Is it true what I'm hearing from you Amy?" Aleena asked as Amy nodded her head to their question and took out what she was hiding from Sonic: a pregnancy test and it had as clear as day a word that said Pregnant on it.

They grabbed Amy in a tight hug of excitement and joy for her.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Sonic exclaimed

"Yes, I'm so happy! I'm gonna get to be called Grandma!" Aleena stated placing her arm around Amy and they walked back out to the others with smiles on their faces and tears of happiness in their eyes.

"What's up with you guys? Why are you crying?" Shade asked

"Yeah. Amy sweetie are you alright? You had me worried my angel." Mrs. Rose replied

"Well, it's not what's wrong, it's the other way around, more like what's right." Amy started

"What are you talking about Amy?" Rouge asked

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Amy exclaimed as the others eyes widened. They covered their mouths and suddenly the café was filled with squeals of excitement as they jumped up and down

"Now, don't anybody tell any of the guys because they might tell Sonic. I want this to be part of his Christmas present so let's keep it hush-hush and on the down-low until the party this weekend." Amy replied

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get your dress altered to fit the stomach that's gonna form as you progress through you pregnancy, which shouldn't be a problem." Rouge stated as they all headed out of the café, got into their cars, and went their separate ways while Amy headed to the mall to get some shopping done for the party.

Meanwhile Sonic was dashing around Station Square, bags in hand, picking up all his gifts and party preparations. When he was done he headed back home to find that Amy was there sitting down by the tree wrapping up her gifts, including a funny looking gift.

"Hey baby, how was the meeting?" Sonic asked

"It went better than I had hoped darling." Amy answered placing a kiss on her husband-to-be.

"How'd your shopping go honey? Did you find all your gifts okay?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I found everything, including your gift my fair lady." Sonic answered

"Well I've got a gift for you too but you'll have to wait until Saturday to get it." Amy teased

Sonic pulled her into his lap for a hot make-out session. They were kissing and touching which led Amy to speak.

"Come on now baby, not tonight okay? Let's just wait a while but that doesn't mean we can't still make out. Just no sex tonight okay?" Amy said. Sonic nodded as they continued their make out session

"To be honest Amy, I really didn't want it tonight. I just missed having your lips pressed against mine." Sonic finished with them heading up stairs for a good night's sleep.

A few days had passed since Amy told the girls the good news and now it was Sonic's turn to hear the news.

The day had progressed as normal as any day would. Amy didn't feel like cooking much so they just went out and bought already prepared food and some beverages, non-alcoholic of course. As everyone started to arrive at their place with their gifts, they set their gifts under the tree. Amy was wearing a cute little costume that made her look like a cute Mrs. Claus

They sat down to eat a little bit as they all reminisced about their past adventures, sharing laughs with events that happened. When it was time for them to head to the family room and open up their gifts Sonic and Amy were stood by the tree as they started.

"Well everybody, now comes the time you've all been waiting for. It's present exchange time. Alright the first gifts we have here are from me and Amy to both Shadow and Rouge." Sonic finished as handed them their gifts.

They opened their gifts, and Shadow got a new pair of awesome looking jet shoes that he absolutely adored from Sonic. Rouge got a purple necklace, earring, and ring set from Amy.

"Next up we have Tails and Cream from me and Sonic." Amy finished, passing them their gifts. Tails got a set of state-of-the-art highly recommended tools used by many famous mechanics around the world as well as a new outfit from Sonic. Cream got a dress that she wanted for a long time from Amy.

They continued to exchange gifts with everybody loving their gift. Knuckles got a set of martial arts gloves for practicing and Shade got some new shoes that she always wanted. Amy's parents got new kitchen utensils for their kitchen as well as $2000 in cash for other things they wanted. Sonia got several new outfits that resembled Amy's since she loved Amy's style in clothes as well as an electric keyboard from Sonic. Manic got a pair of jewel encrusted drumsticks as well as a hot new set of drums to practice on. Aleena got the keys to a brand new Mercedes Benz that Sonic had bought her as a way of celebrating her getting her driver's license a few weeks ago. Everyone was way past satisfied with all of their gifts but now it was time for the couple to present their gifts to each other.

"Alright Amy baby you ready for your gift?" Sonic asked as he pulled a box out from under the tree. It housed a 54K diamond necklace with 24K earrings to match her diamond wedding ring. She was so happy that she grabbed Sonic into a deep tight hug, nearly strangling him.

Amy released him as she turned to see the girls looking at her with anticipation, receiving winks and nods from them. She went behind the tree and pulled out a double box gift. One box was long and the other was big and square. Sonic opened the bigger box that had a gold Rolex watch with colored jewels around the face that matched the Chaos Emeralds. He then opened the second box and was kinda stumped at what it was.

"Amy? What's this sweetie?" Sonic asked

"Look at what it says right there Sonic." Amy stated as Sonic squinted to read the small words. When he was able to read it he turned to Amy, wide eyed. She then placed his hand on her stomach and he felt a very small bulge. Sonic instantly grabbed Amy tight and swung her around as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Sonic exclaimed running around the house at full speed and out the door running around the city shouting it so that everyone could hear him. He was so excited he couldn't contain himself. He ran back to the house and grabbed Amy yet again and gave her small kisses on her lips. Sonic was so excited to hear about it and everyone applauded. Sonic then sat down and placed Amy in his lap trying his best to calm his nerves rubbing her tummy all at the same time.

"Whoo. Sorry about that you guys, just got a little over excited. I just got overwhelmed hearing that my fiancée is about to bear my child or better yet, children. Oh Amy I'm so happy. Is that why you passed out all those weeks ago?" Sonic said and asked

"Maybe so, but I don't care. All that matters now is that I'm gonna be your wife and bear your children and that makes me the happiest woman in the world." Amy finished and everyone started to congratulate them. It was getting late so everyone headed home for a night of rest and relaxation. Sonic and Amy did the same, falling asleep with Sonic rubbing her tummy yet again, full of anticipation. He was still very excited until he drifted off to sleep.


	7. A Special Visit, Memory Trip

Amy and Sonic were asleep in their luxurious home in their comfortable bed. The atmosphere outside the house was calm and quiet until a small sphere of light was unnoticeably falling from the sky, stopping at Sonic and Amy's house.

It passed through the doors and began flying around the house as if searching for something. It then flew up the stairs and started flying in and out of the rooms still searching until it floated into Amy and Sonic's room, where our happy couple was fast asleep.

The light orb flew over to Sonic's side of the bed and landed right on Sonic's head. It was then that the scene changed to inside Sonic's dream as he heard a strange male voice begin to speak to him.

"Sonic, my son." The voice spoke

"Who's there? Who are you?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me, your father. I'm speaking to you through your mind. If you wish to see me, then wake up. I only wish to speak with you my dear boy." Jules responded

It was at that moment that Sonic woke up and saw the small sphere of light. He looked into it as it bonked him on the head, a signal for him to follow it. Sonic got out of bed carefully so he didn't wake up Amy and followed the small sphere to living room of his house.

As Sonic entered the living room the small sphere began to take the shape of a person until it looked exactly like… exactly like himself, only with brown bangs.

"Hey Sonic. I must say it's a real pleasure to finally meet you my dear boy. You may not know me because we didn't get to meet before you and siblings were born. I'm your father, Jules." Jules replied

"You're my dad? Wow this is something. I must be still sleep. I'm totally dreaming. There is no way my dad is standing in my living room talking to me when you passed away before I was... born?" Sonic slowed to a question

"How is it possible how are you alive?" Sonic asked

"I'm not, I'm here in spirit because I wished to see you and to talk to you being that I didn't get to before you were born. You already know the story of what happened to me so I'm glad you're not upset with me about the whole me destroying myself thing. However, that's not why I'm here right now." Jules explained

"Then why are you here?" Sonic asked

"I came to simply tell you how proud of you and your siblings I am for saving our world of Mobius from the tyranny of that mad scientist. That was the best I've seen you guys do and then you taking on the responsibility of stopping him at every turn was even better. I mean that form you take with those Emeralds is just spectacular but, I'm more proud of you now than ever to know that you're about to get married and not only that have a child or children of your own." Jules replied

"Oh, you know about that too do you?" Sonic said rubbing his head

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you I wish I could just hug you, but as you can see just a spirit and whoa that's weird I just put my own arm through my stomach. That's pretty cool." Jules said cracking a joke

"Well I know who I get my humor from now as well as my charm and good looks." Sonic finished laughing

"Alright kiddo, my visit has to be cut short as I only have a limited amount of time to be here. I wish you best of luck on your relationship and hope that your children grow up to be wonderful heroes just like you. My time here is up. Congratulations and I know you're going to make a wonderful father. Keep yourself up and remember I'm always around if you need to talk. Bye son, I love you." Jules finished disappearing into thin air as Amy slowly awoke cause she heard voices and noticed Sonic wasn't beside her.

"Sonic is that you down there? Who are you talking to?" Amy asked as Sonic came into view

"Oh, just somebody from my past is all, and I have a feeling he'll always be around." Sonic finished as he headed back upstairs to Amy and they walked back to the bedroom and drifted back to sleep.

Sonic awoke the next morning to find Amy gone. He proceeded to look for her as usual and his search ending quickly when he found Amy in the bathroom throwing up.

"Amy baby? You okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness, one of the many phases I go through while being pregnant. I'm just going to have to get used to it is all." Amy answered, turning back to the toilet for yet another round of throwing up.

"Well, if you feel like it why don't we take a little trip... if you ever stop throwing up that is." Sonic asked

"I'm always up for a trip. I'll be done shortly okay? Why don't you go ahead and get breakfast started. I'll be down soon." Amy answered as she sat on the tub by the toilet

Sonic waited for Amy downstairs patiently. When she finally came down and sat at the table for breakfast Sonic helped her sit down.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be eating?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's all a part of the pregnancy. There are many phases I'm gonna go through during my pregnancy and morning sickness is one of them." Amy answered

"How many phases are there exactly?" Sonic asked

"I don't know. I'm been reading up on it so I'll learn as I get further through the book. Anyway, what about this trip you mentioned we were gonna take earlier?" Amy explained and asked

"Oh. Well, I just thought we'd take a trip down memory lane and revisit all the places we've been through all our adventures." Sonic replied

"Of course a trip down memory lane sounds like a wonderful idea but my truck won't be able to get us to all the places." Amy stated

"Who said anything about driving?" Sonic finished as he quickly cleaned up the kitchen and picked Amy up bridal style. He took off out the door, locking it behind him and dashed through Station Square with Amy in his arms.

They were zipping through the streets until the streets slowly turned into grassy plains where water surrounded them. Sonic then stopped, placing Amy down and gently letting her take in the sights around her.

"Wow, Sonic where is this place?" Amy asked

"This is where all my adventures on Earth started right here. I had trailed Eggman this far and I followed his trail of robotic inventions until I ended up in one of his earlier bases called Scrap Brain Zone. Kind of a crazy name huh." Sonic finished laughing

"What is this place called?" Amy asked

"Well it really didn't have a name but I called it Green Hill Zone cause of the luscious green hills around here. As I went farther it started to change into different places such as a place filled with marble columns filled with lava, which I had guessed Eggman set up as a way of trying to stop me." Sonic explained

"Let me guess you called that place Marble Zone." Amy said

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Sonic asked

"Just a lucky guess because I feel as though I learned about you a little Sonic." Amy responded

"Well I would take you to many more of the places I went through to get to Scrap Brain, but it's too dangerous and most of those places were collapsing around me. I don't want to endanger your life or the life our unborn children." Sonic said rubbing Amy stomach

"Besides look across that way. On that island is where I met Tails and that is also where I found the old rusty plane we know now as the Tornado. I had found and fixed it up as best my skills could, and that's when Tails found my plane and fixed it up into the shape it's in now. We began our adventures together him helping me at every turn and me returning the favor. Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere that seems very familiar." Sonic picked Amy up yet again and dashed off but this time across water at very high speeds.

When they made it across the water they stopped on an island that did indeed seem familiar to Amy in some way. Sonic then took her by the hand and led her to a field of sorts that Amy was still trying to recognize.

"Where are we Sonic? I feel as though I've been here before." Amy asked looking around

"That's because you have. This is where we first met. See these rust spots? They are the remains of the chains that held Little Planet in place, and right over there is where I landed with you after saving you from Metal Sonic the first time." Sonic explained

"Yes, now I remember but I had my eyes covered the whole entire time so I didn't see you run off. Come to think of it why did you run off?" Amy said and asked

"Well Amy, it was mainly cause Eggman was getting away and I wanted to stop him from getting away. But another reason was because after all the times you followed me around Little Planet I started to govern feelings for you, even back then but I knew where I my duty lay. So I put aside my feelings for you because I knew I had a mission to complete and not only that... I was kinda shy also." Sonic finished turning away blushing

"You, Sonic The Hedgehog, were shy." Amy stated blushing a little bit before running up and placing a sweet kiss on her fiancé's already red cheeks, leading into a deep kiss shared between the two of them.

"Well that's enough of the trip down memory lane if I do say so myself, because all that matters now is our future my sweet pink rose." Sonic stated

"Same goes for me my blue knight in shining armor." Amy finished placing yet another kiss on her lover's lips before he picked her up and dashed off through the fields, across the water, through green hill zone and back into Station Square. They stopped at the chili dog shop where their good friend Shea was for a bite to eat.

"Hey Shea. How goes things for my favorite hot dog shop?" Sonic asked

"Great as usual Sonic and hey Amy. I heard about your special gift and I couldn't be happier for you. It's great to hear." Shea replied

"How did you hear about that?" Amy asked

"Well, Sonic's brother told me when he came in for his favorite chili dogs. He sure does love to talk." Shea replied

"What brings you guys here?" Shea asked

"Well, Sonic got hungry so we thought we'd eat out tonight." Amy answered as they sat down and ordered themselves a feast of chili dogs with Sonic devouring the most of them.

They finished eating and bid their good-byes to Shea as they headed home on the night streets of Station Square, Amy in Sonic's arms. They reached their home and went upstairs, getting into the bath together. They both came out dressed in their night clothes and hopped into bed together, snuggling close together and drifting off into their dreams.


	8. Twins! Shopping For Babies

It has been four months since Amy told Sonic that she was expecting and they were anticipating their fast-coming wedding day. Amy was out with the girls getting her wedding dress fitted to accept the new girth she gained.

"Oh Amy, the dress is so beautiful on you even after all the alterations." Rouge said

"Yeah I love it. I just hope that Sonic likes it even with my tummy this big." Amy replied

"Is he still excited about the whole thing?" Sonia asked

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much he rubs my stomach. He even talks to my tummy as if the baby can hear his voice." Amy replied

"Come to think of it, when will you two go to the doctor to find out what you're having?" Aleena asked

"Today. He's coming to pick me up because our appointment is at 2:00 and I'm very excited. I just can't wait." Amy said

"Alright Miss Rose all the alterations are complete, even though the wedding is in two months, so I expanded the dress to fit a 5 month belly." Spoke the tailor

"Thank you very much, it's absolutely beautiful as well as the bridesmaids' dresses. You are a brilliant designer and tailor. I thank you from the very bottom of my heart." Amy thanked removing her dress and putting her maternity clothes back on. It was at that moment that Sonic pulled up in her truck.

"Hey, Amy. You ready to head off to the doctor?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I am. Let's get going." Amy replied as Sonic helped her into the truck and made sure she was strapped in safely.

"Make sure you call us and let us know what the development is, okay Amy?" Sonia said

"Alright I'll call and let you know. See you guys later." Amy finished as she and Sonic drove to Campbell Clinic, one of Dr. Haley's smaller offices. They arrived a mere 15 minutes later, just in time for them to sign in and everything.

They sat out in the waiting room reading magazines and waiting patiently when Amy started giggling uncontrollably.

"Amy what's so funny?" Sonic asked

"The baby is moving and it tickles." Amy replied continuing laughing

It was at that moment that their doctor came out and spotted Amy laughing

"I guess we've got a little action going on in mommy's tummy." Dr. Haley replied

"Yeah, it's really tickling Amy. Is that normal?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it's normal. Sometimes it might kick and that might hurt but it's all worth it in the end. Come on, let's head back and get things going." Dr. Haley explained and replied

Amy finally quit laughing as they were led into the back where there was a machine with a screen hooked up and ready for them.

"Alright Amy, hop up here and we'll get a look at what's cooking in the old oven." She asked as Sonic helped Amy up onto the table and helped her lay back and relax.

"Alright then, now lift up your shirt and pull down your pants so that your stomach is fully exposed for me." Dr. Haley asked

She then took hold of a special gel and rubbed it all over Amy exposed stomach before turning the machine on and scanning Amy's tummy

"Alright we're getting a picture here... Alright I see not one but two heads." Spoke Dr. Haley, which made Sonic and Amy look at each other funny.

"Well wouldn't you know it, we have more than one baby in here. Congratulations you two, you're going to have twins. Here Sonic, can hold this for me?" Dr. Haley congratulated and asked

Sonic took hold of the device as Dr. Haley pointed out the heads, arms, legs, and all other appendages.

"Hey doc, can you tell what their genders will be?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, if we just zoom in a bit and we can get a good look. Okay we have a little stub there. One of them appears to be a boy, and let's take a look at the other. We have a little girl, so it seems you're going to have fraternal twins." Dr Haley replied

"Fraternal twins?" Sonic and Amy said together in question

"It means that one of children will be born one gender and the other another gender, so you're gonna have a little girl and a little boy. Alright let's head into my office so we can determine your due date shall we?" Dr. Haley explained and asked as Sonic helped Amy fix herself up and get down so that they could head to Dr. Haley's office.

"Alright you two let's see here... Alright, when exactly did you two conceive, as in the last time you had sex?" Dr. Haley asked

"Well it had to be Thanksgiving night cause that's the last time I remember." Sonic said

"Yeah it was because I fainted the next day, so yeah it was Thanksgiving night." Amy agreed

"Alright that's all I need to know and here we are. Your kids will be born August 27." Dr. Haley said

"Alright thank you very much doctor. We'll see you around August." Sonic thanked shaking her hand as he and Amy headed out the door and to their car.

"Hey Amy what say we do a little shopping for the baby today?" Sonic asked

"Sure why not? It's going to be fun." Amy replied

Amy then took out her cell phone and called Sonia.

"Hey Sonia guess what?" Amy started

"Okay, I'll bite. What?" Sonia asked

"We're gonna have twins." Amy stated as a scream could be heard over the other line of the phone

"Are you serious? What is the sex?" Sonia asked

"It's more like sexes, we're having fraternal twins which means one is going to be born one gender and the other another gender. So yeah you're gonna have a niece and a nephew." Amy explained

"Oh, wow! That's great! So what are you guys planning on doing now?" Sonia asked

"Well we're going to do a little shopping for the babies today and that's about it." Amy replied

"Alright I'll talk to you guys later okay?" Sonia stated

"Yeah that's fine. Bye Sonia." Amy said as she hung up the phone and began texting the results to everyone else while her and Sonic headed to Babies-R-Us.

When they got there they were both excited about seeing so many different baby items that they couldn't contain themselves from nearly shouting.

"Amy are you sure you're okay to be here shopping?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I admit my feet are starting to swell a little but it's all because of shopping. Now let's hurry." Amy finished as they began shopping, picking out dozens of boy and girl outfits as well as opposite colored everything so that they would be able to tell the difference between what was what. Then they got down to the baby furniture.

"Well, what kind of cribs and things should we get for them?" Amy asked

It was at this moment that Sonic's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hi Sonic, it's me Tails. I was just wondering have you and Amy already bought baby furniture?" Tails asked

"Well we were about to. Why? What's up little buddy?" Sonic asked

"Well as a gift to you and Amy I want to use my technical skills to build you guys some awesome baby furniture that will help in caring for your children, if that's alright." Tails said

"Sure that sounds like a cool idea Tails. Go right ahead, and thanks. I can't wait to see what you build for them. I'll talk to you later alright buddy? I gotta get Amy home her feet are swelling up." Sonic finished hanging up.

"Who was that darling?" Amy asked

"It was Tails. We don't have to worry about baby furniture, he's going to build us some so let's head to the checkout so that I can get you home and off your feet." Sonic finished as they paid for all their items and headed home.

When they got home Sonic took Amy inside and helped her get comfortable all at the same time removing her shoes and putting her feet up. He then dashed back out to the truck and took everything out, putting all away in a matter of 15 minutes and having fun timing himself.

He finished and joined Amy in the living room watching their favorite TV shows, all the while rubbing her feet making Amy purr in relaxation. As they sat watching their favorite shows they both started to get a little hungry but unknown to Amy Sonic had already started cooking them a wonderful T-Bone Steak dinner that was nearing completion. Amy's tummy started grumbling as soon as the bell went off, and they both headed to the kitchen for a well-deserved meal.

They sat at the table eating their dinner all the while starting a conversation about their upcoming wedding, which was next month.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so excited. Just to think in a few weeks we'll be husband and wife." Amy started

"Yeah, I know I can't wait either, and I can tell you're excited because your tail is wagging again." Sonic replied

"You can't talk because so is yours." Amy stated pointing at Sonic's tail wagging.

Sonic and Amy finished their dinner and cleaned the dishes together, then Sonic helped Amy up the stairs. On their way they stopped at their children's rooms and looked inside both of them, dreaming of the future. They then shut the doors and headed to their room.

"Hey, Sonic? Will you run us a bath sweetie?" Amy asked

"Us?" Sonic questioned

"Yeah, aren't you gonna join me?" Amy asked

"Sure thing." Sonic finished as he went into the bathroom and ran a bath for both him and Amy. Tt wasn't long till he went and retrieved Amy and helped her submerge herself in the water before joining her.

He started to bathe Amy, helping her get clean and making her feel calm and relaxed. They then switched positions and Amy started washing Sonic, returning the favor he paid to her. It wasn't long till Sonic got out and wrapped himself in a towel, then he got another towel, helped Amy out of the tub, and wrapped her in a towel.

"Oh Sonic, you are so good to me." Amy stated

"Why wouldn't I be my darling? I told you I care about you and am willing to make all your dreams become a reality. So why don't we head off to bed, we've had a long day." Sonic finished as he and Amy got dried off and dressed in their night clothes. They snuggled into bed close to each other, gave each other a kiss goodnight, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**NOTE: Sorry the updates are slow. Work has been really busy and I haven't had much time to update at all. **


	9. Wedding Day and Reception

Another day in Station Square begins, but it's not an ordinary day. It's the day that everybody has been anticipating. It's Sonic and Amy's wedding day. Things were progressing normally. Amy and the girls were all at the hair salon getting their hair and makeup done for the wedding while the guys were out getting themselves done up.

"Amy are you excited? Today's the day you become Mrs. Hedgehog! Aren't you excited? If you're not then I most certainly am!" Cream exclaimed

"Yes, Cream I'm very excited. In a few more hours I'll be taking my vows and finally having all my dreams come true after so long. It's all I've ever wanted and I simply can't wait." Amy replied

"Hey, Amy sweetie? Who's the go between for you and Sonic?" Mrs. Rose asked

"I don't know. Shade said it was a surprise as to who would be joining me and Sonic in matrimony so I wait with even more anticipation." Amy replied

The girls were carrying on with their conversation, laughing and enjoying each other's company and patiently awaiting the hour of greatness

Meanwhile with the guys they were at the barber shop getting their hair cut into awesome styles so that they would look great for the wedding.

"Well bro, today's the day. You know what, I never thought that you'd be the first of us to get married. I always thought that Sonia would be first but you surprised me bro. I'm really happy for you to see that you have found a good, no great, woman in Amy." Manic said

"Thanks bro, that means a lot coming from you, and to think of how many people actually wanted to witness this wedding. I'm not even a big time celebrity and they wanted to televise my wedding. I just hope that it's alright with Knuckles that TV crews are on Angel Island to video this wedding." Sonic said

"It's more than alright Sonic, I don't mind it. Besides it's a great event to televise. Who wouldn't want to see the heroes of Station Square taking place in the wedding of another hero? That deserves some press coverage." Knuckles replied

"Well, I'm not worried about any of that stuff. I just anticipate the moment I get to see my beautiful Amy again. Being separated from her these few days was hard. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I know she was thinking about me." Sonic responded

"Well, what makes you so sure? She was just probably thinking about that diamond ring you put on her finger and how much it would cost to sell it." Shadow joked

"Shadow don't even joke about something like that, and don't think that way about my wife-to-be. You got that?" Sonic snarled

"Sorry, I thought you'd have a sense of humor. I was only kidding you know. I know Amy better than that. There's nothing Amy wants more than to be joined with you in holy matrimony." Shadow replied

"Shadow you knew better then to try and joke like that on a day like this." Tails finished as the guys then headed out of the barbershop and headed to Sonic's place to get ready for the wedding.

Mean while with the girls they had just finished getting their hair and makeup done and headed to Shade and Knuckles' place near Angel Island to get ready for the wedding themselves. Shade was the first to finish getting dressed and went outside to show the TV crews where they could set up their equipment. Shade and Knuckles had made the Master Emerald Shrine a little bit smaller from how tall it once was, and also decorated it in the colors of Sonic and Amy's wedding color choices. When the crews finished setting up Shade headed back inside to find the bride in a fit of laughter yet again.

"What's wrong with Amy? Why is she laughing like that?" Shade asked

"Her babies are moving around and they're tickling her." Cream explained

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just they must be as excited as I am that I'm getting married. They'll calm down in a minute." Amy replied slowing her laugh down to a giggle and rubbing her tummy through her wedding dress.

The dress been altered to look like a maternity dress that rose slightly above the knee. It still looked like the dress that Rouge had seen only it was now altered slightly for maternity.

The guests slowly started to arrive and all their friends and family were beginning to file into the seats of the opposite sides while they looked out the window.

It was not long till all the seats were filled with all their guests, and the hour of choice had finally arrived. It was time for the wedding to start.

It was a beautiful spring day on Angel Island. The flowers in the area were all in bloom giving an even more beautiful atmosphere to the whole area. It wasn't long till the limo carrying Sonic had pulled up. He got out and walked down the carpet set on Angel Island as everybody started cheering and jeering as he made his way down to the altar, giving waves and thumbs up to many of his fans. All the while the camera crews recorded the entire moment.

Once Sonic was in front of the altar the music began to start playing from the many speakers placed around the island. It was Eric Benet's "Spend My Life With You" which was the song chosen for the procession.

The first people to come in were Aleena and Mrs. Rose, walking down the aisle together. When they got to the end they touched hands and spun around as they went and sat on opposite sides of the altar.

The next were Manic and Sonia. They walked down the aisle with their arms linked to each other, and when they got to the end Manic spun Sonia around as they went to the opposite sides. This continued on throughout the whole song.

Knuckles and Shade came down the aisle and did the exact same thing, as well as Rouge and Shadow, Tails and Cream, and even Shea being by herself being because she was the Maid Of Honor. Amy felt that had it not been for her helpful advice to Sonic they might not have ever gotten together.

Finally the moment had arrived. It was time for the entrance of the blushing bride. The song chosen for Amy was N-Sync's "God Must've Spent A Little More Time". The song played slowly as Chao of all kind were seen standing at the end of the aisle. They took off into the air, spreading pink and white flower petals throughout the air with grace and timing, giving the effect that it was raining flowers.

The door to the house opened up and Amy could be seen strolling out in her dress with her arm linked to her father's arm. The song played as Amy was escorted down the aisle by her father, all the while the Chao continued their rain of flowers, letting out little friendly squeals in the air. It wasn't long till the made it to the altar. Sonic stepped down slightly as he waited for Amy to be given away. They were still very clueless as to who going to wed them until a familiar voice spoke as if from a distance.

"Who gives this young woman away to be married on a day a glorious as this one?" A female voice spoke

Mr. Rose was skeptical at first as to where the voice coming from when he finally spoke.

"I give Amy Rose away to be married." Mr. Rose spoke as he was supposed to do so.

"Very well then. Will the groom please take his bride by the hand?" The voice spoke again.

Sonic did just as told as they walked to the top of the small alter hand in hand. They reached the point where everyone was standing.

It was then that the Master Emerald began to glow and a female being stepped from within the light, wearing her normal outfit garnished with a white robe.

"Greetings friends and family, different and alike. I am known as Tikal, the first guardian of the Master Emerald and I am honored to be the go between for the marriage of Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog. May we all bow our heads for prayer." Tikal introduced and asked

"Oh God above, we ask you now to bless this day as these two wonderful people take a step forward in their lives, making the holy bond of two families in holy matrimony. God please bless the marriage of Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog here today in your sight and the presence of the Master Emerald so that they may prosper and forever grow happy together. Amen." Tikal finished as she walked down the stairs to where Sonic and Amy stood who were still in shock at who was their go between.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before the eyes of God and the Master Emerald to bond not only these two hedgehogs but the two families before us in holy matrimony. Do the bride and groom have anything they wish to say to each other?" Tikal greeted and asked

"Amy, from the very first time I saw you, I knew it was love at first sight. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. The only reason I can give you for running away so much is because I didn't want you to get hurt in any way by the antics of my now ex nemesis. So you know I never meant to hurt you in any way. I only wanted your safety till I was finally able to be with you as I am right now. Oh Amy, I love you with all my heart and soul and am happy that my wish has come true." Sonic finished wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sonic my dearest, I never dreamed I would be standing here before you today making a big step in my life, but as you told me before when we finally became one that all dreams stop and become reality and I was happy to hear you say something like that. I knew you had priorities before me and made exceptions with that and was happy to wait for the day we could finally say to each other how we truly felt, and I'm even happier now than ever as we begin a beautiful family together. Sonic I will try my best and hardest to be everything a good wife can be. I love you now and forever, always." Amy finished looking deep into the eyes of Sonic from behind her veil with the audience wiping tears from their eyes.

"Sonic do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Tikal asked

"I do with all my heart." Sonic answered

"Do you Amy take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Tikal asked again

"Yes I do till the end of time." Amy answered

"May I please have the rings?" Tikal asked as Shea stepped forth with Sonic's ring and Tails with Amy's and handed them to Tikal

"These rings you see before you not only represent the love that Sonic and Amy share with each but the bond that they themselves share with their families." Tikal finished passing the rings to Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic take Amy's left hand and repeat after me." Tikal said

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tikal stated with Sonic doing the same, placing the ring on Amy's finger

"Amy now you take Sonic's left hand and repeat after me." Tikal said again

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tikal stated yet again with Amy following suit after her and placing the ring on Sonic's finger

"Does anybody have any objections as to why these two should not be wed on this day? If so, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Tikal asked and waited a while.

"If there are no objections, then by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Tikal finished as Sonic grabbed Amy's veil and flipped it over her head, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her deeply, sealing the deal on their marriage with everyone standing and applauding for the newlywed couple.

Tikal then began to hover into the air as she made one final announcement.

"Everyone, I do hereby introduce you to Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog!" Tikal exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of green light with cheers and applause erupting from all over the island. Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and carried her down the stairs at high speed to the limousine that awaited the two. He placed Amy in the limousine as he said one final thing.

"See everybody at the reception!" Sonic exclaimed as he got in the limo and they headed to the reception hall which was the exact same place that Amy's birthday was held at.

_**AT THE RECEPTION**_

Everyone filled the room within a mere 45 minutes, but Sonic and Amy weren't there yet. Everybody was sitting around talking about the wedding and how wonderful it was. Vector was busy doing his DJ thing when Shade ran on stage and told him something. He then started playing Mya's "Take Me There" and everyone came in skipping to the music because it was time to present the wedding party.

"Alright everybody, it's time now for everybody to meet the wedding party." Vector started

"First we have the mothers of the bride and groom being escorted by the father of the bride. Let's give them a round of applause. Next we have Miles "Tails" Prower escorting his girlfriend Cream The Rabbit, and we also have Shadow The Hedgehog escorting his girlfriend Rouge The Bat. Next we have Knuckles escorting his girlfriend Shade and we also have the Maid Of Honor Shea. Last but not least let me introduce the newlyweds, Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog!" They both came in skipping to the beat of the music that Vector was playing. Vector finished as the wedding party exited the floor leaving Amy and Sonic by themselves and Vector then played Kevon Edmunds' "24/7". Sonic and Amy had their first dance together as husband and wife, dancing to the whole entire song together. When the song ended they both went and took their seats in the middle of the top table where everyone could see them. Everyone then got on the floor and started dancing the day and night away.

Amy even took off her shoes and was down there dancing with all her friends, mother in law, her mom and the many girls from her class. She was having the time of her life.

"Alright, everybody it's time now for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter belt." Stated Rouge in her seductive voice. All the girls then gathered around behind Amy, already fussing and fighting. Amy then turned around and threw the bouquet into the crowd of women. When all the fussing was over it revealed that Sonia had the bouquet and was celebrating her victory.

Rouge and Shade then made their way over to Amy with Aleena pushing a chair up behind Amy, making her sit down in the middle of the dance floor. Sonic then walked around her in the chair and walked away as the guys then took the floor. Sonic then moved his eyebrows up and down, walked back up to her and kneeled down in front of her, causing Amy to blush because she was a little embarrassed about what was happening. Sonic then lifted up her dress so that the white garter belt could be seen by the guys.

Sonic lifted Amy's leg and placed her foot on his chest, reached up her leg, and started to slowly pull the garter belt off of Amy's thigh and down her leg in a seductive manner until he finally had it off completely. He then stood up and swung the belt around on his finger and then walked closer to the guys, twirling the belt on his finger even more. He turned around and then balled the belt up in his fist before he threw it over his shoulder. The guys didn't fuss over it too much when it was revealed that Shadow had it with the guys whooping and hollering. Sonic then pulled Amy out of the chair as they headed back to their seats. It was time to eat all of their food, once again catered by Cream and Vanilla which was always delicious as usual. Sonic and Amy were called down to cut the cake that Vanilla had also made for them.

They cut out a piece of the cake and fed it to each other with Sonic playing with the frosting on Amy's nose and Amy doing the same to his before sharing a small kiss between each other. Before long everyone filed outside of the center where Tails had the Blue Tornado outside waiting for Sonic and Amy. Their bags were packed as well as their gifts were tied to the plane. Sonic then walked out with Amy in his arms, jumped onto the wing of the plane, and placed Amy into the passenger seat. He fastened her in before hopping into the driver's seat and fastening himself in. It wasn't long till Amy and Sonic were speeding off down the blocked off street of Station Square and into the air, headed off on their honeymoon in Hawaii with everyone bidding them a fond farewell as they flew off into the night sky.


	10. Short Honeymoon

After spending nearly three hours flying over the ocean Sonic and Amy finally arrive at the Hawaii terminal with Sonic getting into contact with air control prepping for landing on their runway. They landed safely with Sonic parking the plane in a nearby hangar for safe keeping.

They left the hangar and found a limo waiting for them on the runway. Sonic and the driver put the gifts and luggage into the trunk of the limo and then he and Amy got into the limo as they left the airport headed to their five star hotel for their week of fun and fantasy.

"Oh, Sonic I'm so excited! I've never been here before." Amy stated

"I have and trust me there are a lot of great places for us to see. I'm gonna take you to all of them and I've got a wonderful night planned for us my darling. Trust me before this week is over I'll have you not wanting to go home at all." Sonic replied

"Sonic there's nothing that can keep me from going home with my husband. You've made me the happiest woman in the world Sonic." Amy finished, kissing her husband all the while Sonic deepened the kiss between them until Amy broke the kiss.

"Whoa now big boy, save some for later on tonight." Amy replied

"Can we do it while you are pregnant?" Sonic asked

"Yep. My book says we can do it until I become six months pregnant, then after that we have to wait till after the babies are born. If you don't know I'm only five months so later on tonight I'm yours." Amy said seductively

Sonic only smiled and rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't long till they arrived at their location. It was a 60 story five star hotel that had rooms that came with fully stocked kitchens and everything. They entered the hotel hand in hand only to be greeted by swarms of applause and cheers with two Hawaiian girls placing lei's on their necks and the hotel manager giving them a complementary basket of goodies as well as their room key, which of course was the Honeymoon Suite.

The bell boys sprung into action retrieving all of Amy and Sonic's things from the limousine and placed them on a baggage cart before escorting them up to their room which was on the 60th floor. When they got there Sonic tipped the bell boys and opened the door to their room. Amy was about to walk in when Sonic stopped her.

"Ah, Ah Amy. You know it's wedding tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of door." Sonic said, picking Amy up and carrying her into the room and placing her gently on the couch before going to retrieve their luggage on the cart.

"Alright, before we unpack what say we get started on these gifts?" Sonic asked

They opened all of their gifts and were loving everything they had gotten. They got everything from small appliances for the house to new clothes and outfits for themselves as well as gift cards and money from many other people, but there was one present left. Before Sonic could start opening Amy took it and shook her head

"No, not till later on tonight my blue stud. That's a special gift given to us by both our families and it says don't open till tonight." Amy stated, putting the present away. She then hopped into Sonic's lap and started kissing him, finishing what they had started in the limo until Sonic broke the kiss.

"Amy baby, we have some things I've planned for us today. What say we go and get changed so I can take you to our first location?" Sonic finished as they headed in back and changed their clothes into something a little more comfortable which was similar jean outfits that they had bought they day before their wedding.

They then went back downstairs to where a cobalt blue car waiting for them. It was a car that Sonic had rented for their stay in Hawaii. Sonic helped Amy into the car and fastened her in as they headed for their first location.

They arrived 15 minutes later at a museum with a name that Amy recognized.

"Hey, wait a minute. The Museum Of Gaia? Isn't that the creature you fought back during your werehog episode?" Amy asked

"Yep. Professor Pickle opened this museum shortly after we left Shamar and we headed back to Station Square. This was of course before I left for my training." Sonic explained as they headed inside of the museum.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friends Sonic and Amy. How good it is to see the two of you. How have you two been lately?" Professor Pickle asked as they entered the museum

"We've been great Professor, real great. Me and Amy are married now and as you can plainly see she's carrying my babies within her beautiful body." Sonic finished rubbing Amy's tummy.

"My, you two most certainly have been busy. So what brings you here to Hawaii and to this museum?" Professor Pickle asked

"Well, we're here on our honeymoon and I had remembered hearing about this museum here and thought it would be a great place to go sightseeing while we were here is all." Sonic explained

"Well, if you don't mind I would be more than happy to give you the tour myself." Professor Pickle asked

"Go right ahead Professor, lead the way." Sonic finished, following behind the Professor as he showed all of the exhibits to Sonic and Amy. Pictures of all the Gaia Temples and their locations and they were enjoying the pictures and all the exhibits until the Professor showed Sonic an exhibit that looked indeed familiar. It was the charm that Chip wore around his neck in their adventures. Sonic started to reminisce about his adventure with Chip, all their crazy antics and everything. Sonic then let out a light chuckle which drew Amy's attention.

"Sonic sweetie? What's funny over there?" Amy asked

"Oh, nothing baby. Just remembering mine and Chip's adventures and I happened to remember some of the funny moments we had. Like in Adabat when he got his face caught in a coconut. It wasn't funny back then but now thinking about it, it was kinda funny. There's also the time in Chun-Nan, we fought over the last piece of food and he won but the end result was him getting his head caught in a jar and finally falling all the way in. Also, when we were running through Holoska and he got hungry he realized he had some chocolate and bit into it only to realize it was frozen solid and hurt his teeth. I swear the crazy things we went through." Sonic finishing with one final chuckle.

"Well, do remember what Chip told you when you were done?" Professor Pickle asked

"I don't. What did he say?" Amy asked

"He said that he'll never ever forget you and will be with you, always part of the world you tread." Sonic finished

"Wait. Have I told you that before?" Sonic asked

"You told me when I asked you what happened to him when you came back to Shamar with Tails to get me so we could go back home." Amy explained

"Oh, there you are. I thought I had lost you two." Professor Pickle said

"Oh, sorry Professor. We were just doing a little reminiscing is all." Sonic explained as they continued their tour.

"Sonic there is something that I must show you before you and your wife depart." Professor Pickle stated taking them to where the Gaia Manuscripts case lied

"Look here Sonic. When you defeated Dark Gaia this was added to the text of the Manuscripts right after. Here I'll read it to you: _If Dark Gaia should rise then the earth shall be destroyed and fall into enternal darkness, but should a Cobalt Blue Knight that is known to give of a golden glow should accompany the light then Dark Gaia shall most definitely fall. _See look here Sonic. Does that picture look familiar to you?" Professor explained and asked

"Why yes, yes it does. Look Amy, it looks like me." Sonic finished grabbing Amy so she could see.

"Well that's all I have to show you two. I'll be letting you two go on your way and congratulations on your marriage and have a wonderful honeymoon." Professor Pickle finished, bidding them a goodbye as Sonic and Amy headed back to their hotel to change into their dinner attire to head to their last location for the day.

Sonic was dressed in a black suit and tie and was waiting for Amy patiently. She came out dressed in a strapless black maternity dress that fit her form perfectly, just like her wedding dress. They headed out of the door and back to their car and headed off to a real fancy restaurant that you needed reservations to eat at. The hotel had made them as a way of celebrating their honeymoon.

They pulled up to the restaurant that had Valet Parking. As the Valet helped Amy out of the car Sonic joined her at her side and handed the keys to the valet, who handed a Valet Ticket to Sonic and both hedgehogs headed into the restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant they saw a line of people but instead of them waiting in line they were instantly led to their seats in a booth that was shaped like a heart. They sat down talking about how ritzy the place was until a waiter came to them asking about their drinks and order.

Sonic ordered a Virgin Margarita with a Steak Entrée and a side salad. Amy ordered a Sweet Tea with a Chicken Entrée and a side of soup. The waiter then took their menus and went away while Amy and Sonic continued their conversation. It wasn't long till the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Amy my love, our life together is gonna be so sweet. I just know it, even with our beautiful children I can't wait until they are born." Sonic finished rubbing her tummy yet again.

"Sonic honey, you didn't even need to say that because that I already knew and I can tell our children agree because they're kicking even as we speak." Amy finished placing Sonic's hand right where the babies were kicking.

"Wow, they sure are a rowdy bunch in there aren't they?" Sonic asked

"They're just happy. They'll calm down and go back to sleep." Amy finished as the waiter returned with their food. They devoured their dinner, enjoying every last bite, down to the very last crumb. They then got a big surprise when they were brought a dessert that looked like it was made by a high end professional that had a congratulations written on it with the restaurant applauding for the happy couple. They even had a photographer taking a picture of the wonderful couple. They finished their dessert and then headed out the door to go back to their hotel. Sonic gave the Valet his ticket and the valet returned within 5 minutes with their car.

They headed back to their hotel and arrived within 10 minutes. Sonic and Amy retreated to their room with Amy disappearing into the bedroom with the present from earlier. Sonic looked at her with suspicion, so he went into the bedroom and started to get undressed.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy called to him

He turned and his jaw just dropped at seeing his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a blue see through night gown. Sonic could see that she was basically wearing nothing underneath it.

"Amy, you look, wow. Is that what our parents gave us?" Sonic asked

"Yep, it's honeymoon tradition that we get a special gift from our parents. Four special items: something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. As you can see I'm wearing what is old and blue. My mom wore this same lingerie on her honeymoon night. As for what's borrowed and new, well, they said that you'd know what to do with this." Amy finished throwing Sonic the bottle.

He looked at the bottle and smiled a sly smile at Amy, all at the same time signaling Amy over to him, so she walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Amy my darling this is for me to penetrate the back door if you catch my drift." Sonic explained placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, that is certainly new if I do say so myself, but we've never done it like that before. I guess we could give it try." Amy finished kissing Sonic deeply with him picking her up and carrying her onto the bed and laying her down gently. He broke the kiss as he got off the bed and finished taking off all his clothes, rejoining his wife in bed.

**NOTE: Lemon time! You should know the drill by now. Don't read it if you're not over 18.**

He then started to kiss her deeply yet again, moans escaping both of their lips at the same time. Sonic then undid the front of Amy's lingerie and slipped it off her, slowly continuing his make out session with his wife.

He then broke the kiss and slowly started to trail kisses down his wife's body lowering himself down to her flower that was awaiting him. Sonic started pleasuring her button with his tongue, causing sharp moans to be heard from his lover. He traced his tongue lower and starting licking at her back side entrance, slightly moistening it.

He rose back up to look his wife in the eyes that he fell in love with. Amy sat up and kissed Sonic's lips, tasting her juice on his lips. She then turned over on her stomach with her entrance facing Sonic. She turned and nodded to Sonic as a signal for him to go ahead.

Sonic grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the liquid in his hand. Then he rubbed the liquid on his hard shaft and a little on Amy's entrance.

Placing himself at her entrance, Sonic began to slowly enter into her until he was fully inside of her, all the while Amy was moaning underneath him.

"Oh, Amy. You're so tight. It feels so good." Sonic stated in between pants.

"Sonic don't keep me waiting! Get going! I want to feel you deep inside of me." Amy finished with Sonic starting his thrusting. They were both moaning between each thrust, all the while Sonic increased his speed. Amy loosened up for him the faster he went. He then lifted Amy up in front of him and started making her ride him. The whole time he was penetrating her backside. Amy then starting moaning even louder, biting the back of her fingers trying to help herself keep from screaming at the top of her lungs from the pleasure she was receiving.

It was this moment that Sonic then pulled out of her tight behind and rolled Amy over onto her back. He then entered into her pussy, the place he loved so much, and started thrusting deep into her pussy with Amy's muffled screams finally being released as Sonic pounded deep into her love triangle.

"Oh Sonic yes! Right there! Yes! Keep going baby! I'm about to cum!" Amy shouted

"Oh, Amy! I'm about to cum too! Oh baby you gonna cum with me?" Sonic asked moaning between each word

"Oh yeah Sonic! Just a little more! I'm cumming!" Amy finished with both her and Sonic cumming at the same time and Sonic collapsed beside her.

They then pulled the covers up over themselves as they cuddled together in their suite.

"Sonic, that was amazing. I loved every minute of it." Amy finished kissing Sonic

"Yeah, it sure was. I'm sure gonna miss that for the next 4 months but it will all be worth when our children are born." Sonic finished kissing Amy on the forehead and drifting off to sleep.

**NOTE: Alright, lemon over.**

Sonic and Amy awoke on day two of their honeymoon with Amy anticipating Sonic's next set of locations.

"Oh Sonic darling, what have you got planned for us today?" Amy asked with excitement

"Don't worry sweetness, you're going to love every delicious moment of it all." Sonic finished hinting Amy of their location

They finished getting cleaned up and dressed as they headed out for another day of fun and enjoyment. They got into their car and headed off to their secret destination. They arrived at a place that looked similar to an amusement park which made Amy a little sad.

"Sonic this is an amusement park. You know I can't go on any rides in my condition." Amy replied with Sonic chuckling lightly

"My darling, did you think I would bring you to an amusement park in your condition? This is a special amusement park. This is an amusement park of food, a place where you can not only eat to your heart's content but also make and develop your own recipes. If the park thinks it's a delicious idea they would begin selling it in the park, sending you a cut of the profits from the recipe. There are no rides in this park. Now come on, let's go my sweetheart." Sonic finished as they headed inside the park.

Amy and Sonic were having fun trying and eating everything that they could find until they reached the point that Amy wanted, which was the make-your-own-recipe station. They entered into the building and went over to a section roped off just for them. Sonic and Amy then put on their chef outfits and worked on a recipe, combining both of their favorite kinds of food which were chili-dogs and pizza and came up with the idea for a chili-dog pizza. It was a pizza made with chili cheese sauce and chopped up hot dogs on top. The dough was already cooked so they only placed the pizza in the oven for a while to melt the cheese and warm the chili and cook the hot dogs just slightly. When they pulled it out it smelled it delicious to both of them. When the owner of the park noticed them he came over and tried a piece of their creation.

"MMM, this is absolutely scrumptious. What is this pizza called?" The owner asked

"Well it's just a recipe combining both mine and my husband's favorite foods, pizza and chili-dogs so we really don't have a name for it." Amy explained

"Well, how would you like it if I sold your recipe in my park and gave you a share of the profit?" The owner asked

Sonic and Amy looked at each and shrugged

"Sure thing, we have no problem with it." Sonic and Amy answered in unison with the owner handing them some paper work to fill out and well as their address and other information. This led them to be put into business with the park owner with Sonic shaking his hand and he and Amy taking off their uniforms and leaving the park.

"See? I told you that you would love this place, and not only that, we're gonna be making money from in Hawaii from our pizza recipe." Sonic finished helping Amy back into the car as they headed back to their hotel for a good night's sleep. They had been at the park all day long because they wanted to eat almost everything in the park. They made it back into the room as they changed into their night clothes, brushed their teeth and snuggled into bed together yet again.

Sonic and Amy awoke the next morning, continuing their honeymoon with a trip to the beach. Amy was dressed in a two piece bikini with her tummy exposed. Sonic had met some guys on the beach and decided to play a little contact football with them.

"Sonic sweetie, be careful." Amy yelled which distracted Sonic and he was bowled over by the other guys.

"Oops, sorry honey. Are you okay?" Amy asked with Sonic giving his trademark thumbs up.

Sonic then got up and ran back over to Amy, laying down in his chair beside his wife.

"Well Amy, are you having a good time?" Sonic asked

"I'm having a great time and it's all because of you my darling, but I feel as though I'm starting to get a little home sick. I miss my friends and family and I'm also aching to get my baby shower planned. Would you hate me if I wanted to end our honeymoon a little early?" Amy stated and asked

"No, because I do miss my friends too and well, my bro is probably going crazy without me there to entertain him. So what say we head back tonight?" Sonic replied

"Yes, let's do that." Amy answered

"But first." Sonic picked Amy up into his arms and carried her towards the water with her in a fit of laughter. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her before dashing back to the hotel, packing their bags and their gifts. Sonic dropped off everything near the Tornado at lightning speed. He even returned the car and then he picked Amy up, dashing off to the Tornado. He placed her inside yet again and buckled her in before jumping back into the driver's seat. They took off headed, for the city and home they loved and adored so much, known as Station Square.


	11. One Final Battle

Sonic and Amy spent yet another three hours flying over the ocean. When they finally saw their hometown in view they both started to glow with excitement. Sonic then proceeded with getting in contact with Tails.

"Tails buddy, it's me Sonic. Do you read me?" Sonic radioed and waited

"Sonic did he respond back?" Amy asked

"No not yet. That's not like Tails at all. He usually automatically responds. Let me try again." Sonic finished trying his call yet again.

"Tails, this is Sonic. Come in! Do you read me?" Sonic asked and waited but still no answer

"That's just strange. Something must be wrong. Hang on Amy, we're going in for a landing." Sonic finished, coming into Tails' workshop runway. He deployed the wheels and landed the plane with ease, yet he still had an uneasy feeling.

"Amy, stay here." Sonic ordered while he went to check things out.

He got to the door and tried to open it. It only opened slightly cause something was blocking it. He opened it with all his strength, pushing what was blocking it out of the way. Upon entering the place and seeing how badly trashed it was he sprung into action searching for Tails.

"Tails! Tails! You here little buddy? Tails where are you?" Sonic yelled throughout his panic. He then heard a small groaning coming from behind the couch. He quickly moved the couch out of the way and saw his little buddy behind it. Sonic got behind and lifted his buddy up in his arms as Tails slowly started to stir and look up.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked

"Yeah it's me Tails. What happened? Who did this to you?" Sonic asked

"T-t-t-he M-m-m-etals. Eggman must have programmed them to take over upon his death. Why they waited so long I'll never know." Tails finished trying to stand on his own.

"You mean Eggman's other metal creations awakened and did this to you?' Sonic asked as Tails nodded until they heard a blood curdling scream from outside.

Sonic had forgotten he left Amy outside on the runway. When they got out there they found Amy in the hands of Metal Knuckles with Metal Tails, and the old version of Metal Sonic giving the orders for them to carry Amy away.

"SONIC…!" was all that Amy could say as they carried her off to their base.

Sonic instantly took chase after them only to be punched to the ground by a Metal he never seen before, which was a Shadow. He got back up to continue his chase with only one thing on his mind which was to save his wife. The Shadow doppelganger came at him again when Shadow appeared and kicked him to the ground.

"Sonic, Tails, follow me this way. Hurry." Shadow ordered

"No. One of those robots has Amy. I must follow." Sonic yelled

"Sonic now's not the time because they not only have your wife they have both of your families, including your mother and Cream. We need to regroup and come up with a plan of attack. Rouge is already out getting everybody else. Come on. We can also have Tails treated. Let's get going before he comes to." Shadow ordered

"Amy, Mom, you guys just hang on. I'm coming." Sonic said to himself

_**G.U.N. HQ**_

They arrived at the headquarters of G.U.N. in a matter of minutes to find Rouge there with Shade and Knuckles.

"How did all this happen?" Sonic asked

"They were on a timed mechanism. I guess that if their master didn't return in a certain amount of time that must've meant he was dead and they were ordered to activate and attack without fail." Rouge explained

"Damn it! Well what are we doing just standing around here for? There are people in danger including my in-laws! We have no time to waste! We've gotta hurry!" Sonic shouted

"Hey they not only have your family they have my Cream! How do you think I feel?" Tails shouted

"Sonic, Tails, calm down. We've already taken that into perspective and have devised a plan. We have the Chaos Emeralds and well, Sonic I know you're against using these but it's time you started." Shadow finished handing Sonic a gun.

"Shadow, I've never used one of these before in my life." Sonic stated

"Sonic if you can fire missiles and rockets at robots from a plane I'm pretty sure that pulling a trigger can't be that much more difficult. Besides we're not injuring anyone. These are special electromagnetic pulse generating bullets. Firing these at the robots will cause them to malfunction big time." Shadow explained

"Where did we get bullets like that?" Sonic asked

"It's G.U.N.'s latest weapon of development. We just finished testing them and the work like a charm." Rouge explained

"Well then let's get going. We have families to save and besides I've been itching to punch a few things lately." Knuckles shouted

"Alright here's the plan: First thing is first, destroy everything in our path. Second, we will free the hostages. Tails can you build a vehicle that can get them out of there safely?" Shadow asked

"Already ahead of you. I built a chopper and I can get them all out of there. Just leave it to me." Tails finished

"Alright and for the last and final step, we all take on our Super Forms with the Emeralds and eliminate or own doppelgangers. Does everyone understand? Alright let's suit up and get going." Shadow finished as everyone got dressed in camouflage clothing and strapped themselves with guns loaded with as many of the EMP bullets they could carry. Tails geared up the chopper and gave Sonic and Shadow the crystals for his inventions. They were secretly stashed away in backpack mode which Tails had recently added. Everyone hopped inside as they headed into battle against the Metals.

_**Metals Base**_

"Just you wait until I get outta this cage! I'm gonna rip your fucking looking like my brother metallic head off!" Manic yelled only to have his threat go unheard

"Manic son calm yourself. If we all could do something we could but as you and your sister have already proved your weapons are of no use. Now please be quiet." Aleena ordered

"Hey, how's Amy doing?" Manic asked

"She's alright, she's just worried about Sonic and the others is all." Sonia stated

"Don't worry Amy, you know he and the others are coming for us. Just you watch, they're coming." Sonia finished, reassuring Amy

"Ha! Not likely. We have a robot army ready to take on anything that hedgehog could possibly throw at us. Not only that, we have a secret weapon ready for them. Bring it on Sonic! It was Eggman's wish for you to go down and you will go down hard." Metal Sonic finished with the alarms starting to blare.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! All robots report to front for battle."_

Tails flew the chopper as close to the battleship as he could with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, and Rouge ready for battle. He landed the chopper not far off from the fleet of robots awaiting them.

They walked out of the chopper and stood before the massive army of robots and Shadow bots. The robots took fighter stances as Shadow raised he hand into the air.

"ATTACK!" Shadow shouted with everybody running as fast they could, guns blazing with the robots doing the same. They ran into the field of robots, blasting every single gun they had in their arsenal. The bullets did their job, causing many of the robots to explode on contact with the bullets. It wasn't long till they ran out of bullets and it was then that Sonic, Shadow, and Tails stepped forward and released their secret weapons. They jumped in and placed the crystals around their necks in the side of the dash panel causing the Mechs to take form to their bodies.

Rouge, Shade, and Knuckles hoped onto the tops of the Mechs to stay protected so that they could take on their next task. Sonic, Shadow and Tails began firing missiles and rockets into the fleet of robots, using their speed to give them an extra boost. Robot pieces were flying all over the place from the massive destruction that they were causing with the Mechs. Soon the Mechs ran out of bullets and Sonic, Shadow, and Tails relied on the speed of the machines to get rid of the rest of the robots. When they were finished they transformed the vehicles into car mode and drove off full speed into the base leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind them.

Meanwhile deep inside the base everyone got worried when they heard all the noise outside suddenly stop.

"Well, just like I said, my robotic forces most definitely eliminated those bothersome heroes." Metal Sonic finished laughing

"Well, isn't that a shame. I sure wanted to get my hands a little bloody pummeling my look alike into the ground, 6 ft deep that is." Metal Knuckles finished laughing

"Oh, shut up Metal Knuckles. We all wanted to eliminate our doubles especially me. My tails were gonna chop that little kitsune into little fox cutlets." Metal Tails replied

Meanwhile unknowing to the Metals, Sonic and the others were speeding through the base headed straight for where the prisoners were held.

"What's that sound?" Metal Sonic asked

The others simply shrugged when out of nowhere Sonic and the others came bursting through the door at blinding speeds on the vehicles, stopping the vehicles with everybody getting off and taking fighter stances. When the smoke finally cleared it revealed who indeed it was that caused all the noise.

The first person to notice was indeed Amy getting up and running to the cage door yelling his name.

"SONIC! Oh Sonic I knew you would come! I had hope in my heart that you would." Amy stated

"Of course I would Amy. Never would I dream in a million years of leaving my wife and my family in the clutches of evil, never." Sonic said keeping his head turned toward the Metals.

"Well well Sonic, I must say it is great to see you again. When was the last time we fought? Oh, yes I remember, when I took control of things. But, yet again I was defeated when your little friends came to your aid. Well as you can see, I have friends of my own. So what say we try that battle again." Metal finished launching his attack at Sonic as well as the other Metals going against their opposite selves.

Rouge and Shade, not having doubles, sprung into action with their part, freeing the hostages.

"Oh are we glad to see you guys." Aleena stated

"Yeah, that's good we know. Now stand back." Rouge ordered taking out a secret gun and blasting the lock on the cell. She freed everybody as the other guys were fighting their doubles until Tails spoke.

"Rouge you know how to fly a chopper right?" Tails asked

"Yeah, why?" Rouge asked

"Here, take the keys and get everybody to safety. This battle's getting a little rough. I won't be able to do it. You leave these guys to us. Now go." Tails finished tossing her the keys

"First time I ever seen you taking control Tails. I will do as told." Rouge finished escorting everybody out of the building, with Amy staying behind watching the battle.

"Amy come on! We have to go." Rouge ordered

"No, I won't leave my Sonic! I won't!" Amy shouted

"Amy there's nothing you can do in this condition, now let's go." Shade ordered

"I can't! I won't!" Amy shouted with tears flowing down her face. Sonic, taking notice of Amy, knocked Metal Sonic into a wall with great strength and ran to where Amy was. Scooping her into his arms Sonic ran up to his brother.

"Here, get her out of here. No matter how much she tries to come back don't let her. Amy my dear never fear. I promise I will come back to you. Now you must go. I love you too much to let you or our children get hurt. Now please go, for me." Sonic finished putting Amy in Manic's arms before being kicked away by Metal Sonic and resuming his fight with him.

The other ran out of the base, keeping close behind Rouge and Shade until they made it to the chopper. Everyone got into the vehicle and Rouge quickly took off into the air. Everyone was watching as random explosions could be seen coming from inside the base, which to them meant that a great battle was going down in there.

It wasn't long after they flew off they saw the Metals fly out from of the building with Sonic and the others coming out right behind them continuing their fight. Rouge then flew the others off to safety while the battle continued.

"Enough play time! It's time to unleash our secret weapon." Metal Sonic ordered snapping his fingers.

It was at that moment that the other Metals joined him at his side and they started to transform, connecting to each other's bodies forming a gigantic robot.

"Well Sonic, what do you think of Eggman's last and final invention? Say hello to Super Metal Overlord." Metal finished as he started to glow with an aura similar to that of Sonic.

"Wait Super Metal Overlord? How can you have a super form?" Sonic asked

"Isn't it obvious you idiots? You brought the Emeralds with you and we absorbed the negative energy. So go ahead you guys, absorb the positive power and we'll see which side is stronger." Metal Overlord finished as Sonic and the others looked to each other, giving a nod and concentrating so that they could turn into the Super Forms.

It wasn't long till they started to glow with their own magnificent glows.

"Now that you're done let's get things going." Metal replied going on the attack.

The others stood on the shore near the battle and watched as they saw orbs of light flying around. Realizing who it was they knew what was going on instantly.

Metal was battling the glowing beings with great ferocity, sending powerful strikes at the glowing beings. He then used his tail and swiped Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles against the wall and left them pinned there while he took care of Tails. They tried their best to get free but the tail was too strong for them to get unpinned from. Metal grabbed Tails out of the air and began slamming him into random places on the ship, leaving dents and dings in the ship. Before long Tails couldn't take the beating anymore and went completely limp in the robot's hand. He then dropped Tails to the ground.

"Well, who's next in line to get beat?" Metal asked

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted as he got a little angry. He managed to get some extra strength and pushed the tail off of himself, Shadow and Knuckles. They again went on the attack, trying their best to eliminate the super giant. Metal then grabbed Shadow and Knuckles with two of his four arms as the others kept Sonic at bay. He then put both them in his mouth, and they used their strength to try and keep his mouth open. When Sonic noticed what he did he went to save them but it was too late Metal was already chewing them as if they were pieces of gum.

"Hmm, what a nasty flavor." Metal stated as he spat both Shadow and Knuckles out of his mouth with them hitting the ground at blinding speeds, covered in oil and losing their super forms.

At that moment Sonic was left all alone to fight this beast by himself. Sonic was then grabbed and brought into the face of the Metal Beast.

"Well Sonic, here we are again, nearing the end of a great battle but with you on the losing end. Are you ready to die you little pest?" Metal asked as Sonic bowed his head in defeat. He knew he couldn't defeat Metal alone.

Metal then raised him and threw him to the ground with great force. Sonic was still conscious but hurt badly. He managed to stand on his feet, losing his glow all at the same time. He then looked to his right and his left, seeing his fallen teammates as he spoke.

"Why?" Sonic started weakly

"Huh? What's that you blue smudge?" Metal asked

"Why can't you freaks just go away and let us all live in peace? That's all that everyone in this world wants. Why can't you power mad freaks just leave all of us alone?" Sonic asked with anger in his throat, grinding his teeth with blood leaking from his mouth.

"You just answered your own question you fool, because we seek ultimate power and refuse to let peace get in our way. We want to create a world where people cower in fear at the sound of our names. That's why." Metal answered

It was after that answer that Sonic was pushed over the edge with his anger. Scraps of metal on the ground started to rise off the ground as they started to circle around Sonic. The pieces were getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly a black aura started to surround Sonic as his emerald eyes turned to a heart piercing white as he stood before Metal in his Dark Super Sonic form.

"Well, since that's all you want then I will not have it." Sonic finished using Chaos Control to appear behind the robot. He then grabbed it by its tail and began flinging the being back and forth with blinding speed, slamming him into the ground. He then flew high above the beast and came back down with a powerful stomp that not only shook the ground but crushed the tails into a million pieces with Metal feeling the crushing pain. The beast got up, trying to catch Sonic, but to no success. Sonic then stood in place while Metal started throwing punches at him, but Sonic grabbed all four arms and with one great heave yanked all four of them off and split them in half on his knee like a piece of uncooked spaghetti. Metal then tried to run but that was stopped with Sonic taking off after him and using a homing attack right at his legs, sawing through all four legs like they were wood, knocking Metal to the ground with no way of defending himself. He then flew high into the sky.

"Well, Metal this is your final curtain call and the end of all things evil you could possibly do." Sonic finished coming down in yet another powerful stomp, but this time aimed toward his head. Sonic was coming down so fast that he built up a reentry fire around himself and crashed down right down onto Metal's head, crushing every chip, wire, and mechanism, even the data disc used to create the Metal series robots. The resulting impact caused the body of the beast to explode, leaving absolutely no remains of it.

Sonic then walked over to his friends who were slowly starting to stir and used his powers to heal their injuries. This caused them to wake up completely and notice Sonic in his other super form.

"Well, I can see what it took for you destroy Metal." Knuckles started

"Yeah, it took me being angry but no matter. Now I just hope that it is all over." Sonic finished calming himself back to his normal self.

"Well it will be once I destroy this last base." Shadow finished as he grabbed the others hands. He then summoned all his powers in one final attack. Using his Chaos Blast he destroyed the entire battle ship leaving not even a trace of it behind.

Everyone on the nearby shore noticed the explosion and got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs, especially Amy who broke down into tears. Rouge never saw how Shadow destroyed the bases before so she thought that the guys met their end herself.

Sonic and the others appeared behind them with their girls having tears in their eyes, crying with great hurt. They looked at each other till Sonic did a whistling sound like he was saying yoo-hoo.

The girls then turned around and noticed the guys standing behind them. They stopped crying instantly, wiping the tears from their eyes, even Amy and Aleena and the others stopped crying. They then took off running to their men, grabbing them and hugging them tightly.

"Oh Shadow I thought I had lost you for a minute." Rouge said

"Oh please Rouge, you should know I don't go down that easy." Shadow replied

"Tails, I'm so glad you're alright baby. I missed you." Cream stated kissing Tails on the lips

"Aw, Cream. I missed you too my little bunny." Tails replied

"Knuckles don't you ever scare me like that again." Shade ordered

"Okay Shade, I'm sorry I worried you." Knuckles finished with Shade grabbing him and kissing him hard, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Sonic, I knew you wouldn't break your promise to me. You always keep your promise no matter what. Oh Sonic I love you so much." Amy replied with tears running down her face

"Oh Amy I always keep my promises. I told you I would come back to you and I did just that. I couldn't leave you alone now, and I never will. I will forever be by your side. That is why I took my vows with you." Sonic finished kissing Amy deeply.

He then broke the kiss to check on his family.

"Is everybody alright? They didn't hurt you guys in anyway did they?" Sonic asked

"No Sonic dear, we're all fine." Aleena answered

"Yes, they merely held us hostage. They didn't hurt us or anything, although I do say they were kinda rough with kidnapping us, but no harm done." Mrs. Rose replied

"I'm glad to hear you all are alright. Besides I couldn't have my whole family getting hurt now could I? So what say we head home." Sonic replied and asked

Everyone answered with a loud yeah as they all got aboard the chopper, fastened in, and headed home. Tails and Cream were up front together. Shadow was asleep with Rouge's legs laid across him. Knuckles was asleep with his head in Shade's lap, sleeping all the while she rubbed his head.

The others were in their seats patiently waiting to arrive at home, and what of Sonic and Amy? They were in the back of the chopper fast asleep in each other's arms, snuggled close together as they flew off into the sunset, bringing an end to yet another catastrophic battle.


	12. Anniversary! It's Time

Yet another month has passed and Sonic and Amy were eagerly excited about the day, but not the day you think. They're waiting for the day of their anniversary. Sonic had planned a full day of fun activities for himself and her. They had planned to spend the entire day together leading up to their anniversary dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Station Square.

"Amy sweetness, wake up. Come on, you know what today is right?" Sonic asked

"No. What baby?" Amy asked

"It our anniversary of the first day we started dating, and one last thing: Happy Anniversary." Sonic said pulling out a gift for Amy

"Oh Sonic it's beautiful. I absolutely love it, but nothing compares to this ring on my finger my wonderful husband." Amy finished opening the gift which was a 30 karat diamond necklace.

"Okay, so what did you get me?" Sonic asked

"Oh was I supposed to get you something?" Amy said sarcastically

"Amy, you didn't forget about our anniversary did you?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, I was only kidding. Of course I wouldn't forget. How could I forget such a wonderful day in my life?" Amy finished, pulling a gift box out from underneath the bed and handing it to Sonic.

Sonic quickly unwrapped the gift to reveal a brand new outfit from Tommy Hilfiger. Sonic raced into the bathroom to try it on and he came back and twirled around to show Amy the outfit.

"Well baby, what do you think?" Sonic asked

"It looks awesome on you and I knew it would. That's why I asked Tommy to design and make it for you." Amy replied

"You got Tommy Hilfiger to make this outfit for me? Are you serious?" Sonic asked as his jaw dropped from her response.

"Yep, he was glad to make it because you are a world hero and he wanted to show his gratitude to you. So tah-dah." Amy finished with Sonic hugging her tightly.

"Alright baby what say we get our anniversary started by going out for breakfast today?" Sonic asked as he helped Amy get dressed in an outfit almost similar to his and they headed down stairs. They locked the house up, hopped into their truck, and left for their first location on their anniversary date.

Sonic and Amy left their house headed to Vanilla's Café. Sonic had planned for them to relive their first real date. Sonic had made arrangements with Vanilla for her and Sonic to bake another cake together

They arrived in a few minutes with Vanilla eagerly awaiting their arrival. She had once again set the special room up for Sonic and Amy to bake yet another delicious dessert.

She led Amy and Sonic to the back where they just so happened to run into Mr. and Mrs. Rose, who were also back there celebrating their wedding anniversary.

"Hi Mom and Dad. What are you two doing here?" Amy asked

"Well it's the anniversary of us taking our vows and Vanilla mentioned this attraction to us, so we thought why not give it a try." Mrs. Rose explained

"Oh wow, you're celebrating your anniversary too? So are me and Amy, but our anniversary is the day we first started actually dating." Sonic explained

"Well why don't we celebrate together?" Mr. Rose asked

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me. Come on Sonic, let's get started baking." Amy finished strapping on an apron as Sonic and her mom and dad did the exact same.

They went over to the book of recipes and looked through it till they found a triple-layered yellow cake with a lot of floral decorations as well as candles on it with white whipped icing as well as a vanilla ice cream center. They agreed upon the cake as they all began to start baking.

Sonic and Mr. Rose were busy mixing all the ingredients while Amy and her mom got started making all the floral decorations using a special kind of mold to make the flowers all different colors. Sonic then snuck up behind Amy and tapped her on the shoulder, then flicked a little flour on her nose, which led them to play around with the flour and each other. Mr. and Mrs. Rose even joined in, tossing flour back and forth between each other till they got back to work on their cake.

They continued to prepare and bake the cake, all the while still having flour fights in between making the cake until an hour and 30 minutes later they had finally finished the cake. They retreated back into the café with their creation, sat down, and ate it all while enjoying a cup of cappuccino and other dessert drinks until Sonic struck up a conversation.

"Hey, I have an idea. Later on I'm taking Amy to the fanciest restaurant in town for our anniversary dinner and I was wondering, why don't we make it a double date since we're both celebrating our anniversaries?" Sonic suggested

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. What time shall we meet up there?" Mr. Rose asked

"No need. We'll come and pick you guys up on our way there so that we can all arrive together." Sonic finished as they all agreed to the terms.

Sonic and Amy then left for their next location, which would have been Twinkle Park if Amy wasn't pregnant, but they decided to head back to Sonic's garden that he grew on the rooftop of his old apartment complex to watch the sunset. He had asked the apartment manager if someone could come around every once in a while to keep his flowers healthy and growing.

Sonic and Amy headed upstairs to the garden where they met the gardener who had been tending to his garden in his place for him, which was Shea because being a gardener was her second job.

"Hey Shea, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well, this is my second job. I'm a gardener and I've been taking care of this beautiful garden for quite some time now. Wait, don't tell me. Is this your garden Sonic?" Shea explained and asked

"Yeah, I grew it out of seed samples I collected from around the world and might I say you've done a great job caring for it." Sonic complimented

"So what brings you and Amy here?" Shea asked

"Well, we're celebrating the anniversary of when we first started dating and I thought it would be a good idea to relive our first date together." Sonic explained

"Well, I'm done here for today. I gotta head to my last location and water the flowers there, so I hope you two have fun and a Happy Anniversary to the both of you. See you guys next time." Shea finished, bidding a farewell to the two of them.

Sonic and Amy sat on the bench that was near the edge of the building. It had a perfect view of the sunset, just as the sun was starting to set. Sonic and Amy scooted closer together and cuddled and watched the sun set in the city they loved and adored so much.

"Oh Sonic, this has been a very great day." Amy started

"Oh, it isn't over yet my sweet. I still have to take you out to dinner, so what say we head on home and get changed so we can head out to dinner." Sonic finished, picking Amy up into his arms and heading back down to their truck. They headed home to get changed for their dinner date at Café Le Amore.

Sonic put on a suit and bowtie with a pair of black dress shoes and Amy was wearing a silver strapless maternity dress with silver accents all over it and some silver flat shoes with rhinestones on the toes.

They headed back out of the house to the apartment complex where Amy's mom and dad stayed and waited for them at the entrance. Mrs. Rose had on a pink one strap across the shoulder dress and Mr. Rose had on a white suit with white dress shoes.

"Well, don't you guys look good tonight?" Sonic complemented as they both got into the truck with Mr. Rose holding the door open for his wife.

They headed off to the restaurant for their dinner. Sonic had called ahead of time and changed their reservations from two to four people.

They arrived at the restaurant, parked in the parking lot, and headed into the restaurant. Sonic mentioned his reservations to the host, who looked them up and walked them to their dining area which was a table set up for their anniversary. Candles were lit and the atmosphere had a dim romantic glow over it.

They were seated as their waiter came and took their orders. The Roses ordered a bottle of wine for themselves as well as a Shrimp Entrée for Mrs. Rose and a Beef Entrée for Mr. Rose. Sonic and Amy ordered themselves some virgin drinks as well as switching Entrée's. Sonic got the Chicken Entrée and Amy got the Steak Entrée. Their food and drinks all arrived at the same and they ate and enjoyed each other's company.

"So what made you guys choose those names for your children?" Mrs. Rose asked

"Well, I chose Chase because I thought that for sure that the kids would take after their father, gaining his prowess of speed so I thought that maybe one of our kids should have a name that meant fast." Amy explained

"I chose Amelia because it reminded me of three girls' names, in particular it sounded like Amy's name mixed with my mom and sister's names so I thought it was kinda cute." Sonic finished taking a sip of his drink.

They continued their conversations laughing until Amy's laughter suddenly stopped because she felt something pop inside her stomach. She then tried to desperately get Sonic's attention.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Amy started

"Yeah what's up Ames?" Sonic asked

"My water broke." Amy replied

"Don't worry, I'll get you another glass." Sonic answered

"No, not my glass of water! My water that holds the babies! That water broke!" Amy shouted

Sonic then turned to Amy holding her stomach and doing her labored breaths.

"Oh, God it's time!" Sonic stated as he threw two hundreds down on the table and picked Amy up and rushed out of his seat.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Mr. Rose asked

"Amy's going into labor! We have to go!" Sonic explained as they all grabbed all their things and rushed out of the restaurant headed for the truck as fast as they could.

Sonic placed Amy into the back of the truck with her Mom as he and Mr. Rose hoped into the front seat. Sonic then sped through the city streets as fast as he could drive without getting a ticket. Sonic then handed Mr. Rose his cell phone.

"Here take my phone and call Dr. Haley." Sonic ordered as Mr. Rose did just so.

"Hello Dr. Haley here." She started

"Hey Dr. Haley this is Mr. Rose, Sonic's father in law calling to tell you to meet us at the hospital. Amy's gone into labor." Mr. Rose replied

"Okay I'll meet you guys at the door with a stretcher waiting." Dr. Haley finished, hanging up and springing into action.

10 minutes later they pulled up to the hospital where Dr. Haley was indeed waiting with the stretcher and a team of nurses. Sonic pulled up to the entrance and hopped out. The team sprung into action, getting Amy out of the truck. She was still doing here labored breathing exercises. Mr. Rose took their truck and parked it while Sonic, Dr. Haley, and the others were rushed Amy to the delivery room.

Dr. Haley took Sonic with her so that they could scrub up and get ready for the birthing process.

Meanwhile with Amy they had took off her dress and got her dressed in hospital clothes. They even propped her legs up onto the stirrups. All the while Amy was shouting through all the things they were doing.

"Where is my husband! Where is Sonic! Somebody get my husband!" Amy shouted with tears in her eyes as she looked around desperately for her husband.

Sonic then came into the room with Dr. Haley as Amy's shouting turned to loud yelling.

"WHERE IS MY SONIC! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND! I WANT MY HUSBAND!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs still looking for Sonic. It was just then that Sonic grabbed her hand and proceeded to calm her down.

"Amy baby calm down, I'm right here. Calm down baby. I wasn't gonna leave you. I just had to get cleaned up okay?" Sonic finished, reassuring Amy

"Oh Sonic don't you ever leave me alone like that. I got so scared." Amy replied in a calmer voice while sweating from her ordeal.

"Alright, Mrs. Hedgehog you're 10 centimeters dilated which means it's time for you to push." Dr. Haley ordered. Amy then started pushing while another nurse held her hand and counted to ten before letting her rest.

"Alright Amy, the baby's head is out. Give me another really big push just like that one okay? You ready? And push. That's it, that's it, push, push, push, push, push, push and alright. That's baby number one and it was your little boy. Here Sonic why don't you set him free." Doctor Haley ordered and asked as she handed Sonic the scissors. He cut the umbilical cord, and she then used a small suction device to clear his throat and his nose so that he would cry. Amy lit up with joy hearing her first baby cry.

It was then that Amy felt that pain again as her second baby was ready. Sonic stood by her side, holding her hand as Dr. Haley handed Chase over to be cleaned as she returned to finishing delivering Amy's children.

She then ordered Amy to push yet again, causing her girl's little head to slowly come out. She then ordered Amy to do yet another long ten second push. It wasn't long till their little girl was out and Sonic cut yet another cord, setting her free as well. Dr. Haley then cleared her throat and nose and caused her to cry as well so that she could breathe and clear out her lungs. The birth was complete. Amy slowly began to calm her breathing back down to normal. Sonic was over by the babies, looking at his children when the nurse handed both of them to him. He then walked over to Amy holding the children in his arms.

Sonic sat down beside Amy, showing her the children. He then placed them into her arms so that she could hold them. She then started talking to them.

"Hey you two. We've waited nine long months for you two to get here. Welcome to Earth you two. You're gonna have a wonderful life my sweet little Amelia and Chase, my two beautiful babies. Do you know who I am? I'm your mommy Amy, and the handsome devil next to me is your daddy. His name is Sonic. Look Sonic they're opening their eyes." Amy replied and asked

"Oh, man. They have our eye colors. Our son has yours and our daughter has mine. If they don't look exactly like us then I don't know what. Oh Amy, you did a wonderful job baby. I love you so much. I'm the happiest man in the world my darling." Sonic finished kissing Amy on the lips.

Amy then handed the babies back to Sonic and he handed them over to the nurses to be bathed and dressed and kept warm.

"Alright Amy, all there is left to do is remove the placenta and then I'll let you rest okay? Sonic why don't you head on back to the room. We'll bring her back to you okay?" Dr. Haley replied and suggested.

Sonic waited in the room for 45 minutes when Amy was brought into the room half awake and half sleep from her ordeal. Sonic then walked over to her and laid down in the bed next to her. He kissed her on the lips and ran his hand along her cheek, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

There came a knock at their door. It was Amy's parents coming to say their goodnights before Dr. Haley took them home because she offered. They said their farewells and left, promising they would return tomorrow as Sonic pulled Amy even closer to him, letting her snuggle into him.

"Amy, I love you. You're going to be a wonderful mother." Sonic stated

"And you're gonna be a wonderful father." Amy finished before drifting off to sleep in Sonic's arms as Sonic did the same.


	13. Special Children

Another day in Station Square begins with the sun shining through an unfamiliar window. It's the window of a hospital room in Station Square General Hospital. The sun shines lightly into the eyes of our happy couple of Sonic and Amy as they both wake up from the night before. Not only did they celebrate their anniversary they both got a wonderful gift that they were waiting a long time for; their children were born.

"Good morning my beautiful wife and mother." Sonic said, bidding Amy a good morning

"Good morning my handsome husband and brilliant father." Amy replied

It was at that moment that a knock came at their door with Sonic giving the okay for them to enter. It was Dr. Haley.

"Hey you two. I have some good news for you. Both of your babies are absolutely perfectly healthy and they can go home with you today. Aren't you excited?" Dr. Haley replied as Sonic shook her hand

"Thank You Dr. Haley. You were absolutely brilliant with delivering our children. I'm so happy to hear that they can come home with us. Thank you so much. I'll never forget you." Sonic finished, bidding a goodbye to the doctor.

"You're more than welcome Sonic and Amy. I was happy to work with you two. Well let the nurse know when you're ready to leave and they will bring you your kids. I will see you guys in the future should you choose to let me deliver your future children. Bye Sonic, bye Amy, and congratulations." Dr. Haley finished as she walked out of the room.

"Well, looks like I'll need to make a trip home so I can get the things for the babies. Will you be okay here by yourself for a little while?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah. If don't mind could you bring me some clean clothes and the post birth outfits we planned to put on the babies?" Amy asked

"I had already planned to do that. I'll be back as quick as I can baby alright? You won't be waiting too long." Sonic finished as he left the room and went home to retrieve the supplies.

Amy was alone for a mere 20 minutes when a small knock came at her door. She gave the okay for entry and it was one of the nurses with some breakfast for her to eat as well as another nurse to remove the small IV from her arm. Amy ate her breakfast while the nurse removed her IV with Amy hissing just slightly from the pain of the needle being removed. They both left the room as Amy finished eating her breakfast. She decided to pass the time by watching a little TV when she saw her and Sonic's favorite show "Jackass" on. She stopped to watch the crazy antics of Bam beating his dad for a day.

20 minutes later her door opened and it was Sonic with the baby seats and a bag full of clothes for Amy and the babies. He had on the jean outfit he wore when they were in Hawaii and he brought Amy's identical one as well as outfits for their babies.

"Hey baby, sorry I took so long. I decided to change my clothes as well. Alright you ready to call for the babies?" Sonic said and asked

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that while I go and change into my clothes." Amy finished, walking into the bathroom in her room to shower and change her clothes while Sonic called for the babies.

"Hello, Nurses Station." A lady answered when Sonic called

"Hi this is Mr. Hedgehog in room 812. I was calling for our children to be sent to us for them to be taken home, as well as well as their information with our checkout papers." Sonic answered

"Sure thing Mr. Hedgehog we'll bring it all to you right away." The voice replied as she hung up on the other end

Amy then emerged from the bathroom fully dressed as Sonic looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Wow, you look so beautiful it's like you weren't even pregnant at all. What happened to your stomach? It's like you never even had it." Sonic complimented and asked

"Well when they were removing my placenta they wrapped a heated towel around me that caused my stomach to go down. It wasn't fat I built up, my stomach just swelled up to make room for the babies. So now I look as though I never was even pregnant." Amy explained as another knock came at their door. Sonic and Amy both gave the okay for entry and it was two nurses with two baby carriers that housed Sonic and Amy's children.

"Here we go Mommy and Daddy, and you wouldn't believe it if I told you they're both wide awake and have just been looking around wondering where their mom and dad were." Nurse Clay stated

"Oh Sonic, look. They are just as bright eyed as they want to be." Amy stated as Sonic finished signing all the paper work, coming over and looking at how awake his children were. Sonic and Amy picked up one child apiece as the nurses left with the paper work and the baby beds. Sonic and Amy laid their children down on the bed as they started to dress them in the matching outfits. Then Sonic's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hey Sonic, how are you my dear son?" Aleena asked

"I couldn't be better, just here with Amy at the hospital." Sonic replied

"Is she okay? What happened? Is everything alright?" Aleena asked with panic in her voice

"Calm down mom, everything is fine. She had the babies last night is all and we're getting ready to bring them home." Sonic replied

"Oh okay. Could you hold on for a minute Sonic?" Aleena asked as Sonic held on.

_**Aleena's House**_

Aleena sat the phone down on the counter as she ran into Sonia's room.

"Sonia sweetie, guess what?" Aleena asked

"What Mom?" Sonia responded

"Amy had the babies last night! I'm a grandma and you're an auntie!" Aleena answered

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ was all that came out of Sonia's mouth as she ran out of her room with her mom toward the phone. Manic ran out of his trying to figure out what the screaming was about.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Manic asked

"Amy had the babies last night! Our little niece and nephew are here at last." Sonia told Manic

"Are you serious Sonia? Don't play games with me." Manic replied with Sonia nodding

"WHOO-HOO! I'M AN UNCLE!" Manic shouted as Aleena finally picked the phone back up.

_**Station Square General Hospital**_

"Sorry about the wait Sonic dear, I had to tell your brother and sister and they're totally excited." Aleena replied

"Yeah, I heard all the screaming. You guys nearly deafened me there, but if you want they'll be home in about an hour. So you guys can come and see them if you want." Sonic replied

"Of course we'd be more than glad to. We'll be over in a little while okay? We'll see you guys then." Aleena finished hanging up the phone

Amy and Sonic finished dressing their children. Then they placed them into their car seats and fastened them in, all the while tucking them into their seats with their blankets.

"Alright you two, you ready to see your home where all of us live? Yeah, I bet you are." Amy finished with their children giving them a toothless smile as well as letting out a playful squeal. Amy grabbed the bags that Sonic had brought with him, and Sonic grabbed one of the babies while Amy grabbed the other.

They exited their room, walking down the hall to the front desk near the elevators. The nurses at the front desk bid them a fond farewell as Sonic and Amy waved goodbye and thanked all of them. Sonic and Amy then got on the elevator and placed their children on the floor of the elevator as they rode down to the ground floor. Sonic decided to pass the time on their ride down by grabbing Amy in a deep and passionate make out session while they rode the elevator.

Sonic was enjoying himself, and the elevator finally reached the ground floor with Sonic finally releasing Amy. He and she got off the elevator with Amy in a fit of laughter about what Sonic just did. Both grabbed their babies and swung them around uncontrollably with a small voice being heard.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm just a baby." A small boy voice spoke.

Amy looked at Sonic with a funny look.

"Sonic sweetiem did you say something?" Amy asked

"No I didn't say anything. Why?" Sonic replied and asked

"It's nothing. Let's just get home. I can't wait to show them their rooms." Amy finished

Sonic and Amy left the hospital, hopped into their truck, and drove to their happy home with their apparently happy babies. Sonic and Amy arrived at their home as they got out of their truck and took their babies into their house.

"Welcome home Chase and Amelia, and a happy home at that. Let's not waste any time letting you two get to know the place." Sonic finished as they took their kids out of their seats and took them upstairs so that they could see their rooms. Amy took Amelia and Sonic took Chase and gave them the tour around the house.

"You see Amelia sweetie, this here is your room. See how it matches your skin tone, and we've filled it with all kinds of toys for you." Amy replied

"I must say it looks beautiful and I'm gonna enjoy all the toys." A little girl voice spoke.

"I must be trippin because I keep hearing voices." Amy finished leaving the room with Amelia

"Hey Chase what do you think of your room? It's the exact same shade as you, and Uncle Manic and Uncle Tails filled it with all sorts of awesome toys for you little guy." Sonic responded to Chase

"Yeah, it's totally awesome. I can't wait to play with some of those cars and things." A little boy voice spoke yet again with Sonic spinning around trying to find the source of the voice.

Sonic then left the room with Chase in his arms and went down stairs where he saw Amy in the kitchen with Amelia pacing back and forth.

"Amy baby what's up?" Sonic asked

"I'm getting scared. I keep hearing a voice but I don't know where it is coming from. It's really scary." Amy answered with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, same goes for me as well. I thought heard a voice when I was up in Chase's room and I got a little freaked out." Sonic finished as he too began pacing back and forth

"You really don't know who it is talking to you?" The boy voice spoke again.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to realize." The girl spoke again

Sonic and Amy looked at each other again before walking into the living room and sitting down. Trying their best to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"Daddy it's me." The boy voice spoke again

"Yeah, Mom just look down in your hands." The girl voice spoke again

Amy then looked down into her little girl's eyes as Sonic did the same to his little boy.

"Amelia?" Amy said

"Chase?" Sonic said

"Yep it's us. We've been talking to you guys. Surprise." The twins said in unison as they were both talking

"Okay that's weird. How can you guys talk when you're not even a year old yet?" Sonic asked

"Beats us, we just know how to talk and you guys can hear us." The twins answered again

"Well it's gonna take some time to get used to, but at least instead of you guys crying you can tell us what you want so there really is an upside to this and I'm happy that I'm not losing my mind." Amy finished hugging her daughter tightly with Sonic doing the same with his son.

There came a knock at their door. Sonic put Chase into his baby swing and went to answer the door. It was his Mom, brother, and sister as well everybody else.

"Well, I guess good news spreads fast. Come on in everybody and meet the babies." Sonic finished

Everybody came into the house behind Sonic, stopping before entering the living room.

"Wait everybody. Before you meet them there's something you should know about them. We figured out one of their special abilities they were born with. They were born with the ability to talk so don't be surprised if they say something to you." Sonic finished allowing them to enter the living room.

The guys went over to Chase while the girls went over to Amelia. They all started gossiping over the babies.

"Oh, Amy she is so cute." Rouge complimented

"She looks exactly like you but with Sonic's eyes." Aleena stated

"Hi Amelia, I'm your auntie Sonia." Sonia introduced

"It's nice to meet you Auntie Sonia." Amelia spoke

"Holy shit she just talked." Rouge replied covering her mouth

"Hey! Watch your mouth in front of her!" Amy replied with anger in her voice.

"It's alright Mommy. I'm sure I just surprised her is all." Amelia finished, giggling slightly

"Sonic warned us that they could talk already Rouge. Were you not listening?" Aleena stated

"I'm sorry I must have not been. Sorry about my language. Please forgive me Amy." Rouse replied and apologized

The guys were over by Chase, just in total shock and awe at how well he was able to talk. Everybody was having a great time talking to the babies and enjoying their special ability.

Taking turns changing them and feeding them put Tails' inventions to the test and they worked like a charm without any flaws whatsoever.

They were enjoying it so much that they didn't realize how late it had gotten. 9:00 had rolled around, and Sonic and Amy had finally got a hold of their babies again. It was then that the kids started to yawn.

"Oh, it looks like it somebody's bed time." Amy replied

"We're sorry. We've been up all day. We are totally sleepy. Can we go to sleep now Mom and Dad?" The twins apologized and asked as they slowly fell asleep in their parents' arms.

Everybody then bid their goodbyes to Sonic and the others as they left the house, congratulating them on their newborn babies with the ability to talk. Sonic and Amy took their kids upstairs, changed their clothes into sleeping clothes, and placed them gently into their cribs with them mumbling slightly.

Sonic and Amy then went to their own room, changed into their sleeping clothes, and crawled into bed together snuggled close to each other.

"At least we know that we'll sleep through the night." Sonic replied

"Yeah, and being that they can talk raising them should be easy, and they can simply tell us what they want." Amy responded letting out a light yawn.

"Goodnight Sonic my darling. Life as parents is going to be wonderful."

"Goodnight Amy my sweet, and I agree 100% with you on the notion." Sonic finished, kissing Amy deeply before they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Just A Visit

**4 Months Later**

Another day starts in Station Square but it's a very special day. It's Christmas and not any ordinary Christmas. It's Chase and Amelia's first Christmas. This Christmas was so special Sonic and Amy had a sleepover the night before just so everyone would be there to watch Chase and Amelia open their first Christmas presents.

Everyone was awake downstairs, waiting for Sonic and Amy to come down with Chase and Amelia, which they did in about 5 minutes. With their arrival everybody shouted a loud "Merry Christmas!" to Sonic, Amy, Chase, and Amelia. Everybody even bought gifts for them just as their parents did.

Sonic and Amy sat at the foot of the tree with Chase and Amelia as they started to pass them their gifts Chase and Amelia of course had the hang of sitting up so it was pretty simple for them to operate.

"Alright, the first set of gifts are from Shadow and Rouge. Here you go, let's get these open." Sonic finished, placing the gifts in front of Chase and Amelia, helping them unwrap their gifts. They were a brand new ball for Chase and a stuffed animal for Amelia.

"Oh, cool a new ball to throw at daddy." Chase finished tossing the ball at his daddy. Sonic was unprepared for it and got knocked over while Chase sat there clapping his hands. Everybody laughed while Sonic got up rubbing his forehead.

"Chase seriously, that time that kinda hurt." Sonic replied still rubbing his head with Chase apologizing and hugging his dad with everybody going "awe". Sonic and Amy then continued handing them gifts with the kids getting several outfits and even more toys, including learning toys from them to expand their knowledge. It wasn't long till they finished opening their presents and everybody got up, got cleaned up, dressed and packed up their things, and left as Sonic and Amy were seeing them off. Amelia and Chase were in their play pen playing with all their new toys and presents.

**9 Months Later**

Another day in Station Square progresses as we come to the home of the beautiful couple of Sonic and Amy. Sonic was in the living room playing a game of catch with Chase and Amy was in the kitchen cooking lunch for her husband and her kids.

"Alright little guy. Care to try again at catching the ball?" Sonic asked

"Daddy you know this isn't easy. I haven't really gotten the hang of all my motor skills. I mean I just learned to crawl. Give me a break." Chase said

"Hey, no need for the attitude little guy." Sonic replied, picking up Chase and taking him in the kitchen where Amy was happily singing and dancing around AND cooking at the same time.

Sonic placed Chase in his high chair and Amy sat Sonic a plate of food down in front of him while she sat down and began feeding Chase his baby food. That's when a very small cry echoed in their ears. It was Amelia waking up from her nap.

"Sonic can you finish feeding Chase while I go and get Amelia?" Amy asked

"Sure thing baby. I got him. Go and get Amelia." Sonic replied starting to feed Chase while Amy went upstairs to get Amelia.

"Daddy? What is that I'm eating?" Chase asked

"Hmm, it's chicken and rice. Why, do you like it?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah, that stuff is delicious! I want more! give me more!" Chase demanded

"Hey. Where are your manners young man?" Sonic asked

"Sorry daddy. May I have some more please?" Chase pleaded

"That is much better little guy. Alright here you go." Sonic finished, feeding Chase some more food when there came the sound of their doorbell ringing.

"I got it Sonic." Amy said, coming down the stairs with Amelia after changing her. She opened the door and it was Aleena, Sonia, and Manic.

"Oh, hey you guys. Come on in." Amy invited with them following her into the kitchen.

"Sonic sweetie, look who's here." Amy said, putting Amelia in her high chair.

"Hey, Mom, Sonia, Manic. What's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much Sonic, just thought we'd drop by for a visit is all. How have things been for you two and your kids?" Aleena replied and asked

"Great. Like we said before, being that they can talk, raising them is quite easy because they don't really cry unless they hurt themselves. They can also tell us what they want so to repeat it's great. Ain't that right Chase and Amelia?" Sonic explained and asked

"Yes sir, it is." Amelia and Chase responded in unison.

"I'm still in awe at how they were born with the ability talk and it's been 9 months already. Before you know it they'll be turning one and walking." Manic replied

"Come to think of it, Amy isn't yours and Sonic's wedding anniversary tomorrow?" Sonia asked

"Yeah it sure is. Why do you ask?" Amy replied

"Well, what do you guys plan on doing?" Sonia asked

"Well being that we have Chase and Amelia we decided we'd just get each other gifts and say happy anniversary." Sonic replied

"What? Are you guys serious? You're not gonna go out of town or even go out to celebrate?" Sonia exclaimed

"Well, we're full time parents Sonia. What do you expect?" Amy asked

"I expect you guys to celebrate you anniversary. That is what I expect." Sonia replied

"Well, I'm sorry Sonia it just can't happen. We have babies to care for. Besides me and Sonic knew we'd have to make sacrifices like this and made peace with it. Even if we did decide to do something we have no one to look after our little treasures." Amy replied

"Well what about us?" Aleena asked

"What are you getting at Mom?" Sonic asked

"Well, we'll watch them while you guys go out. All you gotta do is say the word and we'll handle it." Aleena replied

"Well Amy, what do you think?" Sonic asked

"Well, it depends if they will stay with you guys." Amy stated as she walked over to Amelia and Chase in their high chairs playing with their spoons.

"Well you guys, how would you feel about spending a night with your aunt, uncle, and grandma?" Amy asked

"You mean I can spend the night with my auntie Sonia and nana Aleena?" Amelia asked

"I can stay with uncle Manic?" Chase asked as he and his sister looked at each other before they let out a loud squeal of happiness.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll go out tomorrow and celebrate while you guys keep our beautiful treasures." Sonic said while twiddling his nose and balancing himself in his chair.

They all retreated to the living room with Manic having Chase and Aleena having Amelia. Manic and Aleena placed Chase and Amelia on the floor as they got on their knees and started crawling around the living room. Manic was the ground rolling a ball back and forth between them with the kids trying their best to catch it and Manic speaking.

"Hey Sonic? Have they shown any signs of them gaining your prowess of speed and agility?" Manic asked

"No, nothing yet, but I think that when they start to walk it'll start showing." Sonic answered

"Yeah, but you, Sonic were born with the ability automatically and you instantly had a great control over it. Will your children have it?" Aleena asked

"Maybe so, or maybe they could govern their mother's awesome strength, because I know this for sure that Amelia can tip over that play pen with smallest bit of effort, or it could be that it's too light." Sonic explained with Amy coming and sitting down beside him and them sharing a light kiss.

"Well, whatever skill they possess, we'll be happy just that they were blessed with such power." Amy stated

Aleena and her kids stayed over into the late hours of the night. Amy and Aleena went into the kitchen to get dinner ready while Sonic was holding Amelia. She was chewing on her teething ring and Chase was in the play pen drinking his bottle.

"Sonic are you happy to be a daddy?" Sonia asked

"Of course I am. This is what I've always dreamed of. Having children is the best thing ever." Sonic answered

"Sonic you are such are wonderful father. Other parents should raise their kids just like you." Sonia replied

It was at that moment that Aleena announced that dinner was ready.

They retreated into the kitchen to eat their dinner while Sonic and Manic fed Chase and Amelia their baby food at the same time eating their dinner. It wasn't long till the others finished eating, helped Amy clean up the kitchen, and left for a night of rest, anticipating their night of fun with their favorite children.

Sonic was in the living room bouncing Chase and Amelia on his knees when Amy came in with two bottles filled with warm milk to help the children fall asleep for the night. Sonic kept Amelia and Amy took Chase to feed them and help them fall asleep.

Sonic and Amy turned on their favorite show while Chase and Amelia slowly drifted off to sleep, drinking their bottles while Sonic and Amy rocked them in their arms. 30 minutes later their show ended as Sonic and Amy turned off the TV and lights and walked up the stairs slowly with their children. They parted ways for a short minute while they placed their babies into bed, tucked them in, and kissed them goodnight before heading off to bed themselves, cuddling close together and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	15. Babysitting, Wedding Anniversary

**The Next Night: Aleena's House **(Aleena Has A House Now)

Sonia and Manic were in the living room playing a game of cards with Manic losing when there came a knock at their door. Aleena announced that she had it and rushed to open the door.

"Hi Sonic and Amy. Don't you two look wonderful. Come on in."Aleena invited as Sonic and Amy came in holding Chase and Amelia in their car seats.

Sonic was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of black slacks and some decent shoes good enough for dancing while Amy had on a figure-fitting shimmering blue dress similar to Sonic's shirt with matching shoes and accessories. Sonia and Manic greeted them, rushing over and taking them from Sonic and Amy, placing them on the floor and taking them out of their seats, starting to play with them.

"Okay, we've packed their night clothes as well as some clothes for tomorrow. We've even packed them some bath products because we would have given them a bath before we came, but we knew they'd want to play a little more before bed. They've even got plenty of bottles and if you happen to run out of formula I've included a few cans you can make them. We've also included some of their favorite toys and of course, you know, plenty of diapers and wipes so they should be set." Amy explained as Sonic went over by the kids, saying his goodbyes.

"Alright you two, promise me you'll be on your best behavior okay? We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sonic finished hugging his children goodbye just as Amy was coming over.

"Bye my babies. Mommy loves you. Be good okay?" Amy finished kissing them goodbye.

"Bye mommy and daddy, we love you." Chase and Amelia said in unison

"We love you too. Okay bye bye." Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"You guys know our number. Call us if there is anything you need or if there's an emergency and-" Sonic was cut off by Aleena pushing him toward the door.

"It's alright Sonic. You two go and have a great time. We have everything under control and we'll call if we need you guys. Trust us we've got it under control. Now go and have fun. We've got the kids." Aleena replied as Sonic and Amy left, saying their goodbyes.

Aleena then returned to Manic and Sonia playing with the kids. Manic was playing roll the ball with Chase and Sonia was playing a crawling game with Amelia when Aleena mentioned feeding them their dinner. She went inside their bag and pulled out their dinner to go and warm it up while Sonia and Manic continued playing with them. It wasn't long till their food was ready. She then picked up Chase and started feeding him while Sonia fed Amelia.

**With Sonic and Amy**

Sonic and Amy arrived at their favorite restaurant. The valet took their truck and parked it while Sonic and Amy strolled in with Sonic's arm around her waist and they strolled in as a couple. Sonic gave the hostess their name, and she looked them up and led them to their table. Sonic went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine for them to celebrate with and ordered the house special. Sonic and Amy before long ate their food and enjoyed their wine but nobody enjoyed the wine more than Amy did because she was the one who drank the most, making herself completely tipsy. They continued ordering more food and staying close to closing time.

"Amy baby, you okay?" Sonic asked

"I'm fine." Amy answered with a slight slur in her voice.

"Baby, are you drunk?" Sonic asked

"No, just a bit tipsy is all. Why?" Amy answered and asked

"Just wondering is all. Are you ready to go? We've been here all night and it's closing time." Sonic finished with them getting up and leaving the restaurant

They gave their ticket to the valet. Within five minutes he had their truck and they were inside and heading back home.

"I can't wait to get home Sonic because I've got a very special anniversary present for you." Amy said with Sonic giving her a sly smile as they headed home.

**Aleena's House**

"Wow you kids sure are some messy eaters. It's a good thing we have to give you guys a bath tonight. Sonia can you go and run them a bath please?" Aleena said and asked

Sonia went to run them some bath water while Aleena and Manic continued to play with them. It wasn't long till Sonia finished and helped Aleena to get them undressed and ready for the bath.

Aleena and Sonia put the kids into the tub with them playing with their bath time toys, all at the same time splashing water and getting bathed.

They loved bath time. They enjoyed playing in the water and getting their bodies cleaned. It wasn't long till they were completely clean and Aleena and Sonia took them out of the tub, dried them off, put them on some clean diapers, and dressed them in their night clothes. When they got back to the living room after cleaning up the bathroom Manic had their warm bottles already ready for them.

Manic took Chase while Aleena kept Amelia and fed them their warm bottles with them slowly drifting off to sleep for the night. Sonia went ahead and headed to bed. As soon as the babies were asleep Manic helped Aleena put them in the bed. He soon headed off to bed himself with Aleena changing into her night clothes and getting into bed next to the children and drifting off to sleep.

**With Sonic And Amy**

**NOTE: Lemon time! You should know the drill. If you're not 18 don't read it.**

Sonic and Amy made it home with Sonic carrying Amy as they were kissing passionately and deeply. They continued their kiss all the way up the stairs and to their bedroom where Sonic finally put her down.

"Alright big boy, you make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back" Amy replied seductively while walking into the bathroom.

Sonic was fully undressed and under the covers when Amy came out and leaned against the bathroom door in a sexy pose.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy called in a seductive tone.

Sonic looked over and saw her. He couldn't help but stare with his mouth open. She was wearing a see through night gown with absolutely nothing underneath it. She walked over to Sonic, swinging her hips at the same time. Before she could get onto the bed Sonic pulled her down to the bed, instantly getting on top her and kissing her furiously on the neck, working his way down her body to her flower.

Sonic finally made it to his place of choice and started to eat Amy out. All the while she was moaning and calling his name. He soon moved back up to look into her eyes but before he could she flipped him over and worked her way down his body to his hard member. She didn't waste any time and she quickly took the member into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. All the while Sonic ran his fingers through her hair and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

It wasn't long till Amy brought her head back up and licked the tip teasing Sonic even more before looking into his eyes which were filled with lust just as much as hers were. Sonic then flipped back over on top of her.

"Oh, Amy I love you so much. It's been so long since we've made love like this baby, and I tell you one thing I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna do you good." Sonic finished thrusting himself into her.

"Oh Sonic, that feels so good! It has indeed been too long my darling! Give it to me Sonic!" Amy finished, moving her hips in sync with Sonic's thrusting to deepen the feeling between them. They were moaning in unison with their lust rising even more. It wasn't long till Sonic flipped Amy over onto her stomach and inserted into her from behind. He started thrusting with great force, hitting her barrier and causing her to moan really loud, but they weren't worried about the sounds of their love being heard because their kids were not around.

Sonic then sped up his thrusts. He was getting close to his end so he lifted Amy up into his lap with her back to his front and him still inside her. As he started to thrust upward at the same pace she then turned her head around and kissed Sonic deeply and passionately. He soon sped up even more and he laid Amy back down on her back and continued his fast thrusts into her. It wasn't long till he pulled out and sprayed his load all over his and her stomach before collapsing on top of her.

He then got some tissue and cleaned her up as well as himself before crawling beside her and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**The Next Day**

Sonic and Amy woke up the next morning. They showered and got dressed and headed down stairs to get breakfast started. Amy was in the kitchen cooking when their doorbell rang. Sonic instantly got up and went to answer the door. It was his Mom and his siblings, bringing back their children. They were wide awake in the seat as Sonic took them both out and hugged them real tight because he was happy to see them.

He then went back into the kitchen and had the kids tap their mom on the back. She turned around and was surprised to see them. She quickly grabbed them and placed kisses all over their faces because she was happy to see them. Sonic's family didn't stay long because they had other things to do. They dropped the kids off, said their goodbyes, and left.

After breakfast Sonic and Amy spent the rest of the day playing with their children, letting the day progress normally as it should have. Soon night had fallen and they ate their dinner and put the kids to bed for the night.

"Sonic, I've never been happier than I am right now. I mean I have everything I've always dreamed of having. I have you as my husband, I have a beautiful home to live in, and two absolutely wonderful children. How could a woman ask for more when I have everything? Oh Sonic, I love you now and forever, heart and soul." Amy finished, hugging Sonic tightly.

"Oh Amy, I love you too with all my heart and soul. You're right, there is nothing more that we need. We have everything we could possibly want. Amy, I'm gonna love you and our kids to the very end of time itself my darling." Sonic finished, hugging Amy tightly and kissing her before they headed off to bed for another night's sleep.

_**THE END**_

**NOTE: Thank you to SaoriKaoruMiller for allowing me to edit her story. Sorry it took so long to get done. This is the end of "My One and Only Amy". Next will be the sequel, called "Rise Of The New Generation". This story will be slowly posted since T1Weasel is in the middle of relocating. For those of you with requests, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews, but no flames. Thank you again.**


End file.
